


Paradise Redeemed

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam unexpectedly becomes stranded with Jack and Maybourne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Redeemed

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first true AU I've written...or at least the first AU that I've written to totally change what's happened in an episode. Happy Belated Birthday, Ann. Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted August 2003.

PARADISE REDEEMED

 

Sam didn't know whether to scream in rage or cry in frustration as she watched Doctor Lee, his colleagues and all their equipment disappear through the Stargate. He had blatantly ignored her authority and she had been helpless to stop him, aside from shooting him. Had she really stepped so far over the boundaries of common—and scientific—sense, that she had lost all perspective? She would never give up and she would never believe there wasn't a way to activate the doorway. And she refused to stop trying until she had him back. 

 

Trudging up the path back to the ruins, she ignored the small remnant of rationality that tried to remind her that she was tired, over-worked, stressed and not thinking properly. Everything she tried had failed, nothing had worked, their theories met by the mocking stare of the quiet archway. Standing before her nemesis, Sam let the frustration and guilt that the scientist's mutiny had brought to the surface boil over. Losing control, she picked up a close by rock and started beating against the open control panel.

 

"Dammit! Why won't you work?" Beating against the panel with the rock, she only succeeded in bruising and scraping her knuckles. She ignored the pain, continuing to vent her misery. "Work, dammit! Work!" Beating impotently against the control panel, with no results, she threw the rock aside. And then, driven by her despair, Sam pulled out her zat gun. Activating the firing mechanism, she dimly heard someone shouting at her, Teal'c maybe? Ignoring him and the sound of running footsteps, Sam fired her zat at the alien device.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I'm worried about Sam."

 

"As am I."

 

"I've never seen her like this," Jonas added, concern filling his voice. "Though, I haven't known her that long."

 

"She is most determined to retrieve O'Neill."

 

"And Colonel Maybourne?"

 

Teal'c merely nodded his head.

 

"I think—"

 

Teal'c suddenly stopped, raising a hand. "What?" Jonas asked, confused. Looking quickly around, he couldn't see anything that would have alerted Teal'c.

 

"We must hurry, Jonas Quinn."

 

"What? Why?" he asked, breaking into a jog behind the now running Jaffa. And then he heard it, Sam shouting and swearing.

 

Rounding a small thicket, the clearing with the archway came into view. Sam was beating against one of the walls with something. A rock, he realized, when she suddenly threw it down and drew her zat. Teal'c shouted at her then, "Major Carter!" Jonas couldn't tell whether she heard Teal'c or not, because she didn't stop and then she was firing the zat.

 

Both men stopped and watched in stunned silence as the discharge from the zat gun crackled and sparked along the control panel. Instead of dissipating, it seemed to gather more energy, the familiar blue energy beams igniting into vivid hues of purple and red. The energy arced across the top of the doorway and danced across to the other column to the key. The vivid crackles of energy danced across the key now; the dormant crystals started to hum and glow a vivid purple.

 

"Sam!" Jonas called frantically when she just stood there, apparently oblivious to the dangerous energy dancing all around her. And then the most amazing thing happened. The dancing energy beams from the control panel and the key met over the top of the archway, twining together until they coalesced into one huge span of energy, spreading all around the dormant doorway. A low hum started and soon grew in power and intensity, the energy beams becoming a brilliant white and suddenly the doorway shimmered into life.

 

Jonas was stunned, the doorway had activated! And then he heard Teal'c cry out, his voice tinged with an urgency that Jonas had never heard before coming from the stoic Jaffa. "Major Carter!"

 

She looked over her shoulder, and even at that distance, Jonas could see the mixed relief, wonder and determination on her face. She turned her face back to the activated archway and then Jonas cried her name as well, when she leapt through the doorway. The zat gun she held fell to the ground and Sam was gone. The archway continued to hum loudly, though now the sound was more ominous. Released from their awestruck immobility, Jonas and Teal'c raced to the archway. The energy window seemed to be breaking up, the hum reaching a loud peak and then there was a huge crack of thunder and the doorway shimmered, huge bolts of light crackling along the archway before it finally went dark. The haze of smoke was in the air and the strong smell of ozone assaulted their nostrils.

 

Jonas walked over to the archway, Teal'c right behind him, picking up the abandoned zat. The entire doorway was covered with scorch marks, especially the control panel. Jonas reached out and tentatively touched the panel. "Ouch!" he drew his hand back, the panel still hot. Jonas felt the hopelessness he'd been trying to suppress since this whole mess started begin to grow again. The Colonel and Harry Maybourne gone. And now Sam. And the control panel a melted and fused mess.

 

"It's destroyed," Jonas murmured tiredly.

 

"So it would appear," Teal'c agreed solemnly. 

 

Jonas turned to his companion. "Why did she do it?" Teal'c didn't answer and Jonas realized he really didn't expect one, he was very much afraid he knew exactly why Sam had gone through the portal.

 

"Come, Jonas Quinn. We still have much work to do." Jonas nodded, still bewildered by Sam's unexpected behavior. He felt like they ought to stay and do something, even though the archway now seemed beyond any hope of use. Sighing, he followed Teal'c down the path that led to the Stargate, grimly aware that it was now up to him and Teal'c to find their missing colleagues.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam landed on her ass in a field of yellow flowers. Disoriented and feeling unexpectedly queasy, she lay back on the ground. The sky was a hazy blue, the sun warm on her skin and the air full of the sound of insects and other meadow noises. She thought she could hear a stream off in the distance and the occasional song of a bird. But other than that, nothing, absolutely nothing. 

 

When the nausea finally started diminishing, Sam carefully sat up, only then realizing that her zat was no longer in her hand. She did still have her P-90. So, wherever she was wasn't friendly to Goa'uld technology, which somehow didn't seem to jive with Maybourne's assertion that this planet held a cache of alien weapons. Unless of course, they weren't Goa'uld weapons, which still didn't explain the loss of her zat and the fact she still had the P-90. 

 

The meadow was beautiful, pine trees and some trees that could pass for aspen or birch, the vegetation similar to any number of high country meadows in Colorado. She hoped to hell that the doorway had sent her to the same place as the Colonel and Maybourne, that Doctor Lee had been wrong when he'd theorized that the targeting data was in the key. She really, really hoped that the information had also been stored in the control panels buffering system. She shivered in spite of the warm day. Because if she wasn't on the same planet as the Colonel, she would be really, really pissed and then she'd be really, really depressed. And looking around at the tranquil meadow where there weren't any signs of civilization, she could end up being depressed for a really long time.

 

Standing up, her legs still somewhat shaky, Sam took some deep breaths, trying to clear away the last of her vertigo. Turning a very slow three-sixty around the meadow, she surveyed the perimeter of the meadow, looking for signs of...anything. Pulling out her compass, not because she was looking for North or South, but just to keep her bearings. Sam arbitrarily decided on her 'North' and noting her direction, pulled her cap out of her pocket, putting it on and she started walking towards an opening in the forest surrounding the meadow where there were some large rocks. The rocks might not mean anything, but it would serve as a landmark. 

 

She made good time across the meadow. The going was a bit more difficult in the forested area and then she was once more in a small meadow. It was hot; Sam stopped and took off her cap, tucking it in her vest. Thirsty, she took a drink from her canteen. The lush growth told her there would be plenty of water on the planet, so she wasn't too worried about finding more. Pulling her cap out of her vest, her hand brushed her radio. Her radio! What the hell had she been thinking, or not thinking? She took it out of its pocket, if either of them were anywhere within range, they should hear her.

 

"Colonel O'Neill? Colonel Maybourne?" She keyed the radio, nothing but static. She tried again. "Colonel O'Neill? It's Carter. Can you hear me, sir? Are you there, sir?" Nothing...trying not to feel too defeated, she started walking again, the going made more difficult by the taller grass. She'd only gone a few yards when her radio crackled.

 

"Carter?" His voice sounded tinny and the reception was terrible, but it was him. "O'Neill here, is that really you?"

 

Oh god, it was him. She sank to her knees in the tall grass, the relief that flooded her making her giddy. She had found him! Oh thank you god, she had found him! Her hands were trembling when she keyed the radio. "Yes, sir." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I think I'm wherever you are, sir." 

 

"Just exactly where are you, Carter?"

 

She looked around, hoping to see some kind of landmark or anything to describe her location. All she saw were trees and grass. "In a meadow, sir."

 

"A meadow of yellow flowers or of tall grass?"

 

"Tall grass."

 

"Can you see a ruined teepee, just long poles?"

 

Shading her eyes and scanning the far end of the meadow, she could just make out something that could be what he described. "Yeah, I think so," she answered, once more trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

 

"Walk towards it and I'll meet you there."

 

"Yes, sir." She grinned, a big stupid one, as she slipped the radio back in its pocket. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry sat huddled in the far corner of the ruined building that he'd claimed as his territory. He'd heard the conversation between O'Neill and Carter, he'd kept his radio close by, just on the outside chance that someone might actually find them. And now someone had, and that bastard O'Neill was just going to leave him here! Hell, Carter would do whatever O'Neill said and if he said Harry was no longer part of the equation, Carter would believe him. Damn O'Neill for not giving him a gun. Damn O'Neill for trying to strand him here on this planet. Creeping to the doorway, Harry peered around cautiously, not wanting to alert O'Neill that he was on to his game. He needn't have worried, he could just see O'Neill disappearing through the main gateway. 

 

Paralleling O'Neill's progress and staying well within the trees, Harry followed the other man at a safe distance, using the knowledge of the local terrain and area he'd been charting over the past week to his advantage. He'd be able to assess the situation and decide on a plan once he'd seen who else was with Carter—and how she planned to get them off the planet.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finally! Jack stopped only long enough to put on his socks and boots, pulling on his vest and hauling his P-90 out of its hiding place, he left the ruined encampment. Thank god he'd been close to the radio and had heard Carter's signal. Not bothering to look for Harry, he started down the trail that led to the meadow where Carter and their rescue team waited. He'd scoped out the situation and then find Harry. Jack knew Harry had more than a mild streak of paranoia and for whatever reason it seemed worse than ever since they'd been stranded here. Maybe it was their isolation, no one else around to buffer their interactions. And while he certainly felt comfortable in their current surroundings, Jack had come to the conclusion that Harry was definitely a city boy.

 

His radio crackled to life. "Sir?"

 

Jack smiled, a little anxious was she? Hell, he was a little anxious too. Anxious to be off this idyllic planet, anxious to get rid of Harry and yes, he acknowledged darkly, anxious to see Carter again. "Almost there, Carter," he answered, rounding a bend in the trail. He could see the teepee in the distance, the familiar figure of his major standing next to it. Jack frowned, breaking into a jog. She must've heard him, because she turned around, a huge smile lighting her face as he jogged up to her. Resisting the urge to pull her into his arms, he merely contented himself with a slight smile and asked, "Where's the rest of the team?"

 

Her smile disappeared and the relief he'd felt when he'd first heard her voice on the radio started to fade. She looked away, her hands clutching at her P-90. "It's just me, sir."

 

"How'd you get here?"

 

She looked at him briefly, before once more looking away. "Through the doorway."

 

Well, that was okay then, the others were probably on their way. "So you made it work?"

 

"Ah...not exactly."

 

His patience fading, Jack snapped, "Major, are you or are you not here as part of a rescue unit?"

 

"Not exactly, sir."

 

"Dammit, Carter, quit beating around the bush and tell me what happened!"

 

She finally looked directly at him, her eyes shadowed and faintly guilty. "I managed to activate the doorway, sir."

 

"And?"

 

"And I came through it on my own, sir."

 

"But the others will be following, right?"

 

Her gaze shifted down again, and it was a long moment before she finally spoke. "I don't think so, sir."

 

"You don't think so?" He enunciated each word carefully and slowly, trying to keep his rapidly fraying temper under control. She nodded, looking miserable. "Carter...."

 

"I..." And then she finally broke down. "I got here by accident! All the scientists working on trying to figure out how to open the doorway had already given up and left and I just...lost it and fired my zat at the doorway."

 

Whoa, he didn't know what surprised him more, that after only ten days they'd given up on the doorway or that his normally cool major had lost her cool. "And?" he prompted.

 

"And," she gestured vaguely, "the energy discharge from the zat did something and the portal activated."

 

"So, you came through." Running his hand over his face, he asked tiredly, "Does anyone else know what happened?" The guilty look on her face only intensified.

 

"Jonas and Teal'c."

 

"And they're not here because?"

 

"Because I acted on my own, sir."

 

Finally, he sensed that she was getting to the heart of the matter. "And no one else will be coming through the portal because?"

 

She looked totally deflated, her voice was flat when she answered. "Because it was a total fluke that it even activated and based on the overload of energy the zat caused, the control panel was probably destroyed." 

 

Jack didn't say anything, couldn’t say anything. He and Harry were in still the exact same predicament, except now Carter was stuck with them. And if she was right, which she usually was, the doorway was no longer a viable option for their rescue. 

 

"Sir, I'd like to apologize." He recognized the formal tone in her voice for what it was, even with the misery still apparent in eyes. She straightened her shoulders and held his eyes. "This is all my fault, sir." He opened his mouth to protest, but she hurried on. "I let Colonel Maybourne take my weapon and allowed him to escape. And this time," she faltered momentarily, but continued, "and this time I let my feelings get in the way and acted impulsively." Her subsequent laugh was bitter. "And I found you, but we're still missing." 

 

He really looked at her then, the defeat in her voice putting all his senses on alert. She was pale, there were dark circles under her eyes that hadn't been there when he and Harry had disappeared ten days ago. He couldn't tell if she had lost weight, the bulky fatigues and vest hiding that bit of information from him, but it wouldn't surprise him if she had. He knew first hand that she could be single-minded in her determination. But right now, she looked tired and just a little bit scared. What shocked him the most, however, was the vulnerability he could see lurking just beneath the surface of her solemn blue eyes. 

 

"Come on, Carter." In an unexpectedly intimate gesture, he surprised them both and tugged on the bill of her cap. She stepped back a pace, but then smiled shyly at him. He grinned, finally feeling some of the hopelessness of their situation lift. Maybe they weren't any closer to being rescued, but Carter was here. He made a wide-sweeping gesture with his arm, back toward the direction of the settlement. "After you." Her eyes were still shadowed, but she nodded and stepped past him, starting down the path of trampled of grass he'd left and Jack fell into step behind her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam sat huddled close to the fire. It wasn't really cold, but she felt better sitting near the light of the flames. She had forgotten how totally dark the dark could be. When they were camped on other planets, they had the luxury of lanterns. Here, it was just the firelight. She'd already been cautioned against using her small flashlight and she had to agree the Colonel was right in wanting to conserve the batteries. Though she'd made a mental note that she would use it for any nighttime privy excursions, she really did not want any unpleasant surprises! 

 

"Here." 

 

Sam looked up, she hadn't heard the Colonel come back to the fire. He dipped a mug into the pot that hung suspended over the fire and handed it to her. Taking the wooden mug he offered, she sniffed it hesitantly. 

 

The firelight cast flickering shadows on his face and he grinned. "Go ahead, it's okay. Rabbit stew."

 

She sniffed it again and took a cautious sip. "They have rabbits here?"

 

He sat down next to her, after filling up a mug of his own. "Well, they looked more like rabbits than anything else." He took a swallow of his stew. "And, they're pretty easy to snare."

 

She gestured over to where she knew the river was. "You haven't been fishing?" 

 

"Oh yeah, been fishing." There was something he wasn't saying, but he didn't elaborate beyond adding, "But, Harry must've been here and taken the last of the fish."

 

The stew was surprisingly tasty, or else she was just so hungry that anything would taste good. Immediately upon her arrival at the settlement, O'Neill had catalogued what little supplies she had on her and hidden them away—along with the extra mag for her P-90. She hadn't questioned what he'd done, but now Colonel Maybourne's continued absence was becoming more and more suspicious. "Just where is Colonel Maybourne?"

 

"Oh, around somewhere," O'Neill muttered into his mug, taking a big swallow. "Always manages to turn up at mealtime."

 

Not much of an answer, but it seemed the only one she was going to get right now. Maybe tomorrow she could find out for herself, when she felt better and after a good night's sleep. And she'd find out a few other things too, like where this cache of weapons was located, because surely there had to be something there they could use to get off the planet. When she'd asked O'Neill earlier, he had brushed her off, saying they'd have plenty of time later. She wasn't sure what time it was on this planet, the sun had set about an hour ago, but by her watch it was past midnight on Earth. And even though the stew tasted good, she still felt a bit shaky and disoriented, whether from the trip through the portal or just the entire chain of events, she wasn't sure. Not bothering to stifle her yawn, she set the now empty mug down.

 

"Where do I sleep?"

 

"I've got a pallet set up for you over there." O'Neill pointed over to the ruined hut where he'd stored their gear—and where she knew he slept. She raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "Safer if we stick together."

 

She nodded, safer than what she wondered, once again sensing that same undercurrent she'd felt when she'd brought up Colonel Maybourne's name earlier. Yes, she was definitely going to have to check things out tomorrow. She yawned again, but now she all she wanted was to sleep. And maybe in the morning, her brain would be clearer and she could start working on a way to get them off the planet from this end. She ignored the small voice that warned her that if O'Neill and Maybourne hadn't found anything helpful during the past ten days, what chance did she think she had? Standing, she said, "Goodnight, sir."

 

"Night, Carter," he murmured, never taking his eyes off the fire.

 

Crossing the few yards to their shelter, she stepped inside and pulled out her flashlight. She needed to see where she was to sleep, didn't she? The Colonel had set out a second low cot out perpendicular to his, at least she figured it was his, since his jacket was wadded up at one end of it. Okay, now to tend to some other needs, she managed to find her way to the 'facilities' O'Neill had pointed out earlier. Using one of her dwindling supply of tissues, Sam knew she was going to have to scout out a substitute in the morning, especially if they were going to be here for any length of time. And a bucket, definitely a bucket of some sort, she decided as she stumbled back to their shelter, because there was no way she was going to make this walk in the middle of the night! 

 

Once back in their hut, she sat down on the cot and shut off the flashlight, letting her eyes become accustomed to the dark. It wasn't totally dark, the light from the fire providing some illumination. She could hear the slight noise of the river along with the sounds of the night creatures and insects. All noises to be expected out in the wild and somehow soothing. Slipping off her boots, she took off her jacket, wadding it up as a pillow. The Colonel had placed a rough blanket at the foot of the cot and she unfolded it, draping it over the foot of the bed. It was warm enough that she didn't think she'd need it, but just in case. Lying down, she curled up on her side, facing towards the entrance to the shelter. She could just make out the Colonel still sitting by the fire, the flickering light emphasizing his rugged good looks. 

 

Sam sighed, in spite of their current circumstances, she couldn't quell the relief and happiness that filled her every time she looked at him. She had finally found him and they were together, which was the only thing that really mattered to her right now. Tomorrow she'd worry about getting them off this planet and figuring out what was going on with Maybourne. But for right now, she was content knowing that when she woke in the morning, he'd be there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The loud voices of two men arguing filtered slowly into Sam's consciousness. Rolling onto her back on the narrow cot, she listened, unease filling her as she realized O'Neill and Maybourne were arguing about her.

 

"I'm telling ya', Harry. She got here by accident. She doesn't know how to get us off the planet." Sam could tell the Colonel's patience was running thin and she wondered how long this particular argument had been going on.

 

"Then she's lying to you, Jack." 

 

Sam shivered slightly, the Colonel Maybourne she knew had always had a healthy distrust of people and situations, but he sounded positively paranoid now. 

 

"Or you're both lying to me and you're planning on stranding me here."

 

Sam heard Jack snort and mutter, "You're crazy, Maybourne. When we leave this planet, we all leave together."

 

"Maybe I'm not so crazy and maybe you'd better watch your back."

 

Sam stood up then and cautiously peered around the doorway of the hut. O'Neill was sitting by the table set up near the fire pit and she just caught a glimpse of Maybourne's back as he stalked out of the encampment, heading toward the woods. Making a little more noise than necessary, Sam walked over to where O'Neill sat.

 

He looked up at her and smiled, which relieved some of the tension in her gut after over-hearing their conversation. "Morning."

 

She smiled back. "Morning to you, too." She sat down on the bench opposite him. "Was that Colonel Maybourne?"

 

Jack stood and went to the fire, dipping something out of the ever-present kettle. He handed her the mug of hot liquid and sat back down before replying. "Yeah, making his breakfast visit."

 

She sniffed the mug and O'Neill chuckled. "Tea."

 

Raising an eyebrow she looked skeptically back into the mug. It was a kind of brownish liquid. She took a sip, it was tea, and she took a bigger swallow of the hot brew. 

 

"I used one of your teabags."

 

Ah, well that explained it, remembering the small baggie of teabags she usually had tucked into one of her vest pockets. He then handed her what she assumed was a piece of fruit, it looked kind of like a pear. She took a bite, it was good, kind of a cross between a pear and a sweet apple, and juicy. Wiping her chin with her hand, she chewed and then asked, "So, what's going on? With Colonel Maybourne?"

 

"Oh, he's been in a pissy mood ever since we got here and discovered this isn't the alien utopia he expected."

 

"Alien utopia?" Sam looked around the ruined settlement. "I though there was supposed to be a weapons cache here?"

 

Jack finished the piece of fruit he'd been eating, tossing the core off into the bushes. "He lied. He wanted some place to hide out and he knew we'd never agree to let him go through the gate so he could retire in an alien paradise."

 

"So there are no alien weapons?" she asked, still not quite believing him.

 

"Nope, not a single one. Only weapons here are my P-90, and now yours—and my nine mil." He looked at her, "Your zat didn't come through the doorway, did it?"

 

"No," she murmured. If this was indeed some alien utopia, they obviously hadn't been friends of the Goa'uld and had rigged the doorway so that any Goa'uld technology couldn't pass through. She sighed, taking a sip of the tea. "Have you found anything that looks like a return portal?"

 

O'Neill shook his head. "You were dropped in a meadow of yellow flowers, right?" She nodded. "I've been all over that area, at least for a ten mile radius around that meadow. And there's nothing. This settlement is on the northern edge of that perimeter. And there's nothing here." He paused and looked around, reaching down under the table. "Except for this." He handed her what looked like a leather bound book, except the pages were round. "I found this the first day we were here. I figure it must be important, but I haven't been able to figure any of it out."

 

Sam fanned through the leather pages. There were pictographs and what looked like similar writings to what had been around the key and the control panel. "Too bad Jonas isn't here," she murmured. "He could probably translate some of this." She set the book down and looked around the settlement, the river flowing lazily by and the mountains in the distance. The site was idyllic; she could certainly see why it had been chosen as a utopia. "Have you seen any sign of life?"

 

O'Neill's expression turned grim and he stood, gesturing for her to follow him. She did and followed him to a ruined hut on the far edge of the settlement. Bending over, he brushed some greenery aside and she instinctively recoiled when she saw the skeleton. "I've counted about twenty of these so far." Sam knelt down, cautiously sweeping more of the brush aside. She wasn't a forensic scientist, but even she could tell the skeleton had been there a very long time. The large fracture in the skeleton's skull told her the cause of death. "Whatever happened here, happened a long time ago." 

 

Sam stood back up and looked around the abandoned settlement, a hollow feeling starting to develop in the pit of her stomach. Before, when she'd been safe on Earth looking for him, the reality of the situation hadn't truly hit her. She had blithely assumed that they—her and the SGC—would find him. She never imagined she'd somehow end up stranded with him, and now that she was, well, it was all too real. This would be their home until they were rescued, if they were rescued. And, if as she suspected, the portal had been destroyed by her rash actions, then their best chance of rescue was gone. It would all depend on whether Hammond decided to continue to commit the resources of the SGC to finding them. They had still been waiting to hear from the Tok'ra, so if they were on the planet...which seemed to be a pretty big if right now. She knew Jonas and Teal'c wouldn't give up, and would continue searching for them within the constraints placed on them by their future assignments...their future assignments without her and the Colonel. 

 

She sat down suddenly and put her head between her knees, taking deep shuddering breaths, fighting the spots she could still see dancing in front of her eyes. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and was dimly aware that the Colonel had knelt down beside her. "Carter, you okay?"

 

Forcing her head up, she looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry, sir." She took a shuddering breath, hoping desperately that the fruit she had just eaten stayed in her suddenly rebellious stomach. "It all just kind of hit me."

 

His face was full of concern and understanding. "Yeah, I kind of felt the same way when I first got here." She let him help her to her feet, leaning against him when the change of position threatened stars again. His arm went around her and they stood there, the warm sunlight shining down on them in the midst of the dead and decaying settlement. "Yeah," he murmured, "we could be here a very long time."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack sat almost half asleep in the late afternoon sun, his actions on automatic as he played with the fishing line. He'd had a good afternoon so far, two fine fish were hanging off his line in the water. The snares had been empty this morning, so they needed the fish...now that there were three mouths to feed. Not only was he worried about their food, but he was also becoming increasingly worried about Maybourne. He'd moved out of his hut and never came to the encampment when Sam was around, and he always seemed to know when she was away, choosing those moments to come into camp and spread some of his good cheer. The distrust and paranoia displayed by the other man was troubling, especially since it didn't seem to be getting any better. And Carter's unexpected appearance certainly hadn't helped. Jack knew Harry was convinced that they would abandon him here, which was almost laughable since that had been the other man's intent all along, to stay on this planet.

 

And then there was Carter...Sam. Jack was worried about her, too. For the last three days she had disappeared for the greater portion of each day, re-covering ground that he had already checked out. He knew what she was doing, searching for anything that would get them back to where they had come from. Jack had already accepted that any hope for rescue would have to come from outside the planet. Carter had been their best hope for rescue and he was positive that part of her motivation to explore the area herself was fueled by guilt. Jack knew Hammond would keep up the search for as long as he could, but there would eventually come a time when he'd have to officially end it and the SGC would move on...with or without them. 

 

But for right now, they needed to survive so that they could be rescued. He'd give her a few more days to satisfy her need to find them a way out and then he'd get her to focus her energies on their primary goal—survival. The slight tug on his line roused him from his reverie and he focused his attention on reeling in his catch. Standing, he expertly brought the fish in, scooping it up with the net he'd fashioned. So intent on his catch, he didn't hear Sam until she was right next to him.

 

"Good fishing today?"

 

"Yeah," he said, placing the newly caught fish on the line with the other two. "What about you?" he asked, trying not to be too obvious as he studied her. Her stance was casual and relaxed but he could see the frustration in her eyes and the tightness around her lips. 

 

"Nothing," she sighed. She shrugged out of her vest and opened her canteen. "I went as far east as I could and there was nothing." Jack reset his line and sat back down and, after a moment, Sam sat down next to him. Jack knew the area to which she referred, the open fields and meadows ending and abutting up against the side of a moraine, the forest becoming thick and almost impenetrable. 

 

"The answer isn't here, Sam." He glanced sideways at her, her gaze was unfocused, directed across the river and she didn't react at all to his use of her first name. "Rescue will have to come from out there." He gestured towards the sky. 

 

"I know," she murmured, her voice subdued. "I just feel like I need to be doing something...." She sighed heavily and he could sense her frustration with the whole situation. She wasn't one to sit back and not do something. "It's been what, three days since I got here?"

 

He nodded.

 

"The Tok'ra should have contacted the SGC by now. If they were going to be able to find us...."

 

"It should have happened?"

 

She looked at him briefly, the usual sparkle in her eyes missing. "Yeah. They should have been able to scan the planet for our life signs." 

 

"So, we're not on the planet?"

 

"It's starting to look that way." She abruptly stood, running her hands agitatedly through her hair. "There has to be something here! I can't believe these...utopians would have cut themselves off entirely from the universe!" 

 

"Maybe, maybe not," he murmured, feeding more line into the water.

 

"And you!" Her tone was accusing now. "All I've seen you do since I got here is fish!" 

 

Jack squinted up at her, she stood at the edge of the river, her hands on her hips. He knew her anger wasn't directed at him. "We have to eat, Major," he reminded her mildly, "if there's going to be anything left of us to be found."

 

"I just don't see how you can just sit there! You act like you don't give a damn whether we're rescued or not."

 

"Major," he reproved her lightly, "that's enough."

 

"That's enough? That's enough?" She grabbed up her vest and P-90. "Fine, sit there and fish while, as usual, I have to do all the work to get us out of this mess."

 

Jack watched her stalk off, recognizing that beneath her anger at him she still felt guilty—and was hell-bent on taking responsibility for actions she had no control over. Turning his attention back to his fishing line, Jack decided to give her some time to cool off before attempting to reason with her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Wrapping the cleaned fish in damp leaves, Jack placed them carefully on the coals. Wiping his hands on a scrap of cloth, Jack sat down on the bench. The sun was low in the horizon and Sam had been gone for almost three hours. He really hoped she hadn’t run into Harry, since he seemed the only tangible threat present on the planet. A rustling off in the bushes alerted him that someone was approaching and minutes later, his very exhausted looking and dirty major appeared. Her clothing was caked with mud and slime, which matched the mud she had smeared on her face and in her hair. She glared at him and he just barely managed to suppress his smile. 

 

"I’m going to wash up," she muttered, heading past him towards the river.

 

"Dinner'll be ready in ten!" he called after her. 

 

Sam returned just as he was taking the fish off the coals. She looked somewhat cleaner, at least her face and hands, though her clothing was still covered with dirt and grime. She sat down at the table, her earlier attitude seeming to have vanished and in the deepening twilight, she looked surprisingly vulnerable. "Dinner's served," he quipped, setting one of the grilled fish in front of her.

 

"Thanks," she murmured as he sat down opposite her, unwrapping the charred leaves from around the fish. 

 

He watched her for a moment, while she peeled the skin off the fish, before turning to his own. "Found the bog, did ya'?" he asked, popping a morsel into his mouth.

 

"Yeah." She finally looked at him, a self-conscious smile lighting her face. "You could have warned me." 

 

He chuckled, glad she was at least talking to him. "Well, you left in such a hurry...."

 

Her smile faded. "About that, sir. I want to apologize for my earlier behavior."

 

"Not necessary--"

 

She interrupted him, "No, it is necessary. I know you would have already done everything possible to try and find a way back. "

 

"Apology accepted then, Sam." He put extra emphasis on her name and she smiled weakly at him. 

 

"I just keep thinking there must be an answer here." 

 

"I know," he answered quietly, "but believe me, if there were anything out there, we would have found it by now." Picking some bones out of the fish, he added. "We could be here a long time." 

 

She sighed then and looked at him, her expression still subdued yet with something shining in them he couldn't quite identify. "I know," she smiled shyly. "And for some reason that doesn't bother me as much as it should."

 

He paused, his hand halfway to his mouth with his food and he just stared at her for a long moment, the soft admission somehow not surprising him. Grinning at her, he turned his attention back to his fish and murmured, "Me neither."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry gobbled down the last fish that O'Neill had left on the table and then pocketed the few pieces of fruit that were left in the bowl. The only thing he'd had to eat today was that damned weed.

 

"Help yourself, Harry." O'Neill commented dryly, walking into the small circle of light cast by the fire.

 

Hurriedly swallowing the last bit of fish, Harry wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Jack, you can't expect me to exist on that lettuce."

 

"The only thing I expect, Harry, is that you pull your weight around here."

 

"Oh, just like you and Major Carter?" Harry snorted. "All I've seen her do is cover ground that we've already checked out."

 

"We?"

 

Harry grimaced, not really caring one way or the other about O'Neill's response. Unless he was hiding something from him...maybe Carter had found something. "You're not hiding anything from me, are you Jack?" He slowly edged his way around to the far side of the fire pit. "Did Carter find a way out of here? Were you even going to tell me? Or are you just going to leave me here to rot?"

 

"For crying out loud, Harry. No, Carter has not found a way off this planet you stranded us on. And as much as I might be tempted to leave your sorry ass here, if we do find a way back, we're all going. No one gets left behind."

 

"That's what you say now." Harry was almost to the boundary of the settlement, he could see O'Neill, the firelight illuminating his face—and the annoyed expression there. "Just remember, Jack," Harry called, turning to disappear into the shadows, "I'll know if you try and double cross me."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam tugged at her T-shirt, scratching behind her neck. It had been bad enough when it had happened, and she still wasn't sure how she had missed the warning signs of the impending bog, but she had. She felt incredibly grimy and yucky, especially after being forced to sleep in her clothing, with the result that her clothing was still stiff and sticky from the mud and other stuff she really didn't want to know the identity of from the bog. And sniffing delicately, she also knew she didn't smell all that great either. She sighed, she really wanted a bath, or a shower. She wouldn't be too picky right now. Sure, she'd been washing up over in the river, but the river was too shallow and when it did get deeper, the current was too fast to really make it easy to bathe. 

 

And now, besides needing to wash herself, she really needed to wash her clothing. She'd already realized she would need O'Neill's help to heat up enough water to bathe in and to wash her clothing. Maybe she could work out some kind of trade, though she thought irritably, his clothing looked remarkably clean when compared to hers. Glancing over at the object of her thoughts, who was busy banking the coals in the fire pit, she wondered how to broach the subject of a proper bath when he suddenly spoke.

 

"So Carter," he stood, looking fit, clean and remarkably cheerful next to her bedraggled condition. "I thought I might go out with you today." 

 

Great, today of all days he wanted to explore when she'd just as soon stay close to the settlement. 

 

"You haven't followed the river upstream, have you?"

 

"Ah, no." That had been next on her list of areas to explore, but after her temper tantrum yesterday, she had decided to trust the Colonel on this one and concentrate on survival tactics. 

 

"Good," he said and she suspected sourly that he was deliberately ignoring her less than enthusiastic response. "Get what you need." He was already shrugging into his vest. "I've packed our lunch," he told her, patting one of his vest pockets.

 

"Yes, sir," she sighed, reluctantly getting to her feet and going to grab her gear. It looked like she could just kiss her plans for a hot bath goodbye. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jonas knew he needed to approach this carefully. It had been Sam's idea, after all. And now that she was missing as well, he figured it was up to him and Teal'c to continue the search. "Sir, Major Carter did the initial research on this. She believed a satellite capable of pinpointing Colonel O'Neill's tracking device could be used to locate him. And now, it can be used to locate her, too. It would be able to cover a much greater range than a UAV. The Tok'ra could retrieve it later by ship when one became available, so she figured the actual cost would be minimal."

"Compared to what?" Hammond looked skeptical.

"To not getting the satellite back."

"What about the cost of the delivery system, never mind the manpower required to get it through the Gate and then reassemble it on the other side?"

"Sir, I don't think you can place a value on Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter's life," Jonas protested.

"Of course not, but—"

Sergeant Davis' voice suddenly sounded over the PA system and the klaxons blared. "Unscheduled off world activation."

"We'll continue this later," Hammond said as he stood and headed toward the stairs. 

 

Jonas followed General Hammond and Teal'c down the metal stairway, the klaxons fading once they were in the control room. Sergeant Davis sat at his usual terminal.

 

"We're receiving a transmission, audio only." Hammond nodded and Jonas waited anxiously to hear who it was. Hopefully it was the Tok'ra, finally answering their request for help. 

"This is Jolen of the Tok'ra. To whom am I speaking?" The easily identifiable voice of the Tok'ra reverberated over the audio system.

"General Hammond. Teal'c and Jonas Quinn are also here."

 

"Major Carter is not with you?"

 

There was an awkward silence before Hammond finally replied. "Major Carter is unavailable."

"I see." There was a momentary pause and then Jolen continued. "General, I just received your message regarding the disappearance of Colonel O'Neill."

"Do you have a ship capable of scanning the planet?" Jonas spoke, quietly filling the void left by Sam's disappearance.

"Yes. In fact I've already taken the opportunity to fly over the planet in question. There were no detectable human life signs."

Jonas felt his heart sink. Sam had been so positive that O'Neill and Maybourne were still on the planet. And he had been convinced that Sam would be with them. "Are you sure?" he asked, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Quite sure. I am very sorry."

Hammond spoke then. "Thank you. Hammond out."

"Jolen out." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Traipsing along behind O'Neill, Sam found herself becoming increasingly annoyed with his cheerful attitude and incessant whistling. They'd walked along the bank of the river for several miles before the forest and undergrowth had become too thick. They had then veered away from the water and somehow ended up crossing along one side of the yellow flower meadow. Or at least Sam thought it was the same meadow. O'Neill had then cut back into the forest and they'd been climbing steadily up hill for the last hour. She was hot and sweaty and her clothing was becoming increasingly stiff and uncomfortable with each passing minute. Pausing for a moment and sitting on a handy boulder, she opened her canteen, taking a long swallow of the now tepid water. 

 

"Come on, Carter. We're almost there." He was several yards ahead of her, looking like he'd been for a stroll in the park instead of a strenuous hike through rough terrain.

 

"Yes, sir," she mumbled to herself, putting her canteen on her belt and following after him. He waited until she caught up with him and then grinned at her before he turned and scrambled up a slight rock incline. He disappeared over the top and she sighed, following after him with considerable less grace and ease. 

 

"What on earth could possibly be up here," she grumbled, grabbing the hand he held out to her, hauling her up the last few feet. And then she murmured, "Oh my," as his arm steadied her on the rock surface and she looked in amazement at the waterfall and the small pool where the water tumbled and splashed, the bright mid-day sun catching the droplets as they danced in an ever changing rainbow of color. It was perfect and the clear, blue water beckoned to her. She eyed the almost vertical descent the falls took and then turned to him, not even trying to keep the excitement off her face. "How do we get down there?" 

 

He grinned, pushing his cap back on his head. "Back the way we came, except at the base of the rocks you keep going around to the left." Without even waiting, she started scrambling back down the rocky scree she'd just labored so hard to climb.

 

"Carter! Hey! Wait up!" 

 

She laughed, sliding the last few feet down the boulders to the trail, easily finding the indistinct path O'Neill had mentioned. She could hear him behind her, but she didn't wait, working her way through the underbrush and immature trees. The sound of the falling water reassured her she was on the right path and rounding a small copse of trees, she was in the small, sheltered meadow at the base of the falls. Shedding her P-90 and vest, she tugged off her boots and piled them haphazardly on top of her equipment. 

 

She dithered for a minute, trying to figure out how she could wash her filthy clothing and still have something dry to wear when she got out of the water. Looking down her body at her mud and slime spattered T-shirt and trousers, she quickly decided she didn't care if she had to put wet clothing back on as long as it was clean. Emptying her pockets and pulling her belt off, she carefully made her way across the rocks along the edge of the pool and slid into the cool water.

 

She couldn't help the small shriek that escaped her lips when she hit the water, the expected, but still shocking cold, as the water surrounded her startling her. Pushing away from the bank, she allowed herself to sink beneath the surface, when she touched bottom she quickly splashed her way back up, shaking her wet hair out of her eyes. She laughed again, pure delight filling her as she treaded water. The Colonel stood at the edge of the pool, still wearing all his gear. Pulling first one sock off and then the other, she tossed them over onto the grassy bank next to him. 

 

"Hey!" he shouted, stepping back a pace. "Watch where you're tossing that stuff!"

 

Laughing, she let herself sink beneath the surface again, unfastening her trousers and managing to pull them off. Surfacing, she tossed the soggy mess onto the bank with her socks. Her T-shirt soon followed and clad only in her bra and panties, she swam back over to the bank where the Colonel still stood, hands clutching his P-90, watching her.

 

"Whatcha' waiting for, sir?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with laughter, thrilled and little scared by the glint of hunger she could see in his eyes. Her words seemed to break whatever was holding him for still, because he smiled at her then. Oh my, her heart almost stopped beating and then started up in double time, the lazy sensuousness of his smile sending shivers through her body that had nothing to do with the cool water. 

 

He followed her lead, stripping off the P-90 and then his vest and his boots. She watched, in great anticipation, as he continued to undress, treading water and enjoying the view as he stripped his T-shirt off. She rarely saw him without his shirt on and she openly watched him now, admiring the smooth play of his muscles as he casually unfastened his belt, tugging the buttons free on the fly of his trousers. The skin on his chest and upper arms was paler than the skin that was exposed to the sun, but it wasn't an unhealthy pale. And once he was stripped down to his white cotton boxer briefs, he jumped into the water. She barely had time to paddle to a safe distance, the splashing water still managing to hit her as he hit the surface.

 

He popped back up to the surface, shaking his head and flinging droplets of water into the air. She started to swim back over towards him, but something about his grin and the glint in his eye sounded warning bells. Taking the offensive, she splashed water directly in his face and then took off swimming in the opposite direction, his muffled roar of, "Carter!" drowned out in the sounds of more water splashing. Laughing and still swimming away, she was almost to the base of the waterfall when she felt a hand close around one ankle.

 

"Colonel!" she shrieked, barely managing to take in a huge gulp of air before he pulled her under. He released her immediately and she bobbed back to the surface, gasping and plotting revenge. He was only a short distance away, the smug look of satisfaction on his face just itching to be wiped off. Letting out a war cry, she swam towards him. 

 

What ensued next was an exhausting, if not fun, ten minutes of mutual splashing, dunking and swimming around and under the waterfall. After he pulled her under for at least the tenth time, Sam finally gave up and didn't go chasing after him, instead contenting herself with floating on her back. He swam back over to her. "Had enough, Carter?"

 

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the feel of the sun on her face and the wonderful water around her and supporting her. "Yes," she told him, "you win."

 

"Yes!" She opened her eyes and laughed when he punched the air, immediately sinking beneath the surface. He surfaced almost immediately and then was quiet, floating on his back as well. Sam sighed, closing her eyes and continued to float, making small movements with her hands to keep afloat. It wasn't long though, before the cool water started to chill her and she reluctantly decided she'd better get out and warm up before she got hypothermic. Leaving O'Neill floating in the water, she swam over to shore.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack heard her swim by him and opened his eyes, watching her progress as she swam over to the bank. He was feeling remarkably relaxed, in spite of the low-level of arousal he'd been conscious of ever since he saw her strip down to her underwear. Which hadn't lessened with the casual touches and brushing of flesh brought on by their earlier horseplay. Jack watched, helpless to drag his eyes away, as Sam hoisted herself onto the bank. And while he had seen her many times in her workout gear, there was something infinitely more intimate and erotic about seeing her now. She stood, water dripping down her sleek body and Jack knew she was oblivious to the carnal sight she presented, her wet panties and bra almost translucent and doing nothing to conceal her from him. And even in the cold water, he felt himself harden even more at the provocative sight. Groaning, he let himself sink beneath the surface of the water and started to swim, effectively shutting her out of his sight, but not his mind.

 

Normally he didn't have too much trouble in keeping his erotic thoughts about Carter firmly under control. The normal day to day routine at the SGC ensured that he was always aware of his position—and hers—in the grand scheme of the Air Force. And while there was still a grand scheme out there somewhere, it was dwindling in importance when compared to their current circumstances and their grand scheme for survival. Surfacing at the base of the waterfall, Jack squinted in the bright sunlight, his eyes automatically searching for Sam. She was dressed now, in what looked suspiciously like his T-shirt and she was spreading her bra and panties out on a bush to dry. Her long legs seemed to go on forever before disappearing under his T-shirt at mid-thigh. He watched as she took her trousers and T-shirt and, kneeling at a spot a little further down the bank, she proceeded to wash the garments. He wasn't sure which image of Sam was worse, the one of her in her wet lingerie or knowing that she was naked under his T-shirt. 

 

Putting his overactive imagination on hold, Jack swam towards shore, quickly hoisting himself up onto the bank. Grabbing his trousers, he headed off a short distance into the brush to change. Returning several minutes later—dressed only in his trousers—he too spread his wet boxers next to Sam's clothing to dry, her BDU trousers and T-shirt now gracing an adjacent bush. Again, the intimate sight of his boxers next to her bra and panties reinforced the unique situation in which they found themselves. 

 

Looking around for Sam, he found her lying face down on an open patch of grass and wild flowers near the bank of the pool. Her face was turned towards him, her eyes closed, a smile on her lips and his T-shirt just barely covering her ass. 

 

"Tired?" he murmured, sitting down next to her.

 

"Mmm..." she murmured, keeping her eyes closed, "the sun feels so good." She stretched a bit and Jack held his breath when the T-shirt inched slightly higher. "Just need to take a little nap."

 

Feeling like the worst kind of voyeur, Jack dragged his eyes away from Sam's legs and ass and did a quick visual recon of the area. Nice and quiet, the only sounds that of the waterfall and the birds and no signs of anything remotely dangerous. She was right, the sun felt good and after their hike and swim, he decided a nap sounded pretty good. Stretching out on his back next to her, Jack pulled his cap down over his eyes and went to sleep.

 

Something kept tickling his nose, Jack swatted at whatever was there, knocking his cap askew, but whatever it was, kept coming back. Mumbling a bit, he swatted again and this time the tickling moved down his chin and throat, before dancing lightly along his chest. A shadow fell over him and he opened his eyes, looking up into the smiling blue eyes of his major. Brushing his nose with a yellow flower, she continued to smile even as her face slowly lowered to his, one slim hand coming to rest on his shoulder and then her lips were lightly brushing his.

 

Her totally unexpected action momentarily froze him, and he almost wasn't sure if he was awake or still dreaming. But then her lips pressed more firmly against his, her tongue delicately tracing his lower lip and he moaned, opening his mouth to her. Fully awake now, he cupped the back of her head with one hand, holding her in place, urging her on with teasing touches of his tongue against her invading one. She tasted so sweet and fresh, the scents of the meadow and the woods mingling with that smell that was undeniably her and...he smiled against her lips, his T-shirt. Pressing his other hand to the small of her back, he forced her closer, until she sprawled across his chest. 

 

Continuing to hold her head for his deep kisses, he moved his hand down to her ass, tugging and pulling at the hem of the T-shirt. Sliding his hand over one firm cheek, he urged her closer until she straddled his thigh. Moving his hand up her back, he traced the contour of her spine, pulling the T-shirt up at the same time. She wriggled against him, her thigh massaging his growing erection. Jack slid his hand back down to the base of her spine, pressing her closer, and bending the knee of the leg she straddled, he encouraged her slow movements against him. 

 

Jack swallowed her soft whimper, her hands tightening on his shoulders as she rocked against him. Releasing her mouth, he wrapped his arms around her when she sagged against him. Rolling them, he settled on top of her, nestling his hips in the cradle of her thighs. Bracing himself on his elbows, he looked down at her, drinking in her beauty. Her beautiful blue eyes were dreamy with passion, her cheeks flushed and her lips red from their kisses. But as much as this was one of his dreams come true, Jack couldn't ignore the small voice that demanded an explanation for her unexpected behavior. He had accepted long ago that he loved her and had respected her request to 'keep it in the room'. 

 

"Sam," he murmured, framing her face with his hands. She focused on him, her smile becoming even more incandescent and he felt a surge of primitive satisfaction that he could bring that brilliant a smile to her face. Stroking her cheek tenderly, he forced himself to voice his concern. "What are we doing?"

 

Her smile turned even more sensuous and she rotated her pelvis against him and murmured huskily, "I thought that was obvious, Jack."

 

Stifling a groan, he settled more of his weight on her, stilling her seductive movements. "I know what we're doing, what I want to know is why."

 

She became utterly still beneath him and Jack could feel the tension vibrating in her. Her brilliant blue eyes were shadowed now and she looked away. He was almost sorry he'd brought the question up, the bright afternoon turning unexpectedly dark.

 

"Does there have to be a reason?" she murmured, finally meeting his eyes. He searched their deep blue depths, looking for anything that would satisfy his need to know that this meant more to her than just a moment's pleasure. What he saw revealed in her eyes managed to humble him to his very soul—love, desire and most importantly, acceptance.

 

"No, I guess not," he rumbled, satisfied with her unspoken answer. Running a sure hand in a sweeping caress from her knee to her hip, he raised himself up slightly and tugged at the T-shirt. She relaxed, the earlier tension leaving her features and she moved with him, lifting her arms and shoulders and he finally drew the garment over her head, tossing it aside and settling back down on her. 

 

And then, oh god, he was once more pulled under the spell of her beauty. He'd only had tantalizing glimpses of her earlier, when she'd emerged from the water, but now, now he could look his fill...and touch. Her breasts were smooth and a creamy white, her nipples a dusky rose color that just beckoned him to taste her. Lowering his head, he carefully pulled a tender nipple into his mouth, suckling on her soft flesh, feeling the tender bud pebble and harden in his mouth. Her breast tasted just as sweet as her mouth and he feasted for long moments, until her hands clutched desperately at his shoulders, her hips moving restlessly against his. 

 

"Jack," she murmured, "help me." Her hands tugged at the waistband of his trousers and with a final tender bite, he released her nipple and rolled to his side. She moaned, but he ignored her soft protest, quickly shedding his trousers and then he was back on top of her.

 

"Yes," she groaned, clutching at his shoulders and bending her knees even more as she made a cradle for him between her strong thighs. 

 

Bracing himself over her on one elbow, Jack took her mouth again in a devastatingly thorough kiss, need and desire riding him hard. Sweeping a hand down her side and across her belly in a determined caress, he moved his hand slowly between them and then his fingers searched cautiously through her damp curls. Probing gently, he was gratified to find her wet and ready for him, his fingers sliding easily through her slick folds. She moaned softly, her hips rising to meet his hand when he delicately traced her tender opening. Positioning himself, he gently thrust his rigid penis against her, just barely broaching her slick channel. Sliding his arms under her back, he cupped her shoulders. "Sam," he murmured harshly, "look at me."

 

She opened eyes filled with wild desire and need. "Yes," she whispered, moving her hips against him, wordlessly encouraging him to finish what he had started. And it was all he needed. Wanting to take it slowly, but overwhelmed by the promise of rapture he could see in her eyes, he thrust deep, taking her completely. She cried out softly, her arms and legs tightening around him before she relaxed and let out a deep sigh that was his name. 

 

"God, Sam..." he groaned, overwhelmed by her complete surrender to him. Burying his face in her neck and letting loose his desire, he started moving steadily within her. It was like nothing, and yet everything he had ever imagined. She was hot and tight, her muscles clinging to him like she'd never let him go. He established an easy rhythm that soon had her moving with him, as if they had been lovers in another place and another time, yet each sensation was all so new and wondrous that it threatened what little restraint he had left. 

 

And then her hands feathered lightly down his back to his hips, her nails delicately digging into his flesh. "Jack," she groaned, angling her pelvis and wrapping her legs higher around his waist, the movement forcing him even deeper inside her. "Jack," she said his name again, this time pleading, her hands clutching urgently at his ass, her hips rotating slowly against him. And he was lost, her uninhibited response releasing the urgency he felt and he started thrusting heavily into her. She gasped his name this time and Jack knew he would never get tired of hearing her say it that way, especially when he was buried deep inside her. He rode her hard, driving for his release yet at the same time ever conscious of his lover's need, his hands and body driving her towards fulfillment as well. 

 

Sliding one sure hand between their bodies, Jack once more stroked through her slick folds. Briefly massaging the tender flesh stretched so tightly around him, he then sought out her clitoris. She moaned, a sound of pure pleasure, and her pelvis jerking convulsively against his stroking fingers. He could tell she was close and he stroked her swollen bud insistently, determined to satisfy her desire before his own. He could feel it start to happen for her, totally aware of her in every way possible, as if they were connected not only physically but emotionally as well. And they were, he dimly realized when she started to convulse beneath him, bound together as surely as if they had exchanged vows of eternal devotion. And then he couldn't think at all, caught up in her orgasm as her arms locked tight around him, his name a startled cry on her lips while rapture exploded through her. 

 

The pleasure racing through her body called to him and he was helpless to slow down his body's need for release any longer. Sliding his arms under her knees, he braced himself over her, opening her completely to his powerful movements. Pounding heavily into her, Jack rapidly followed his lover into ecstasy. Thrusting deep, he ground his hips against her, emptying himself endlessly into her silky depths.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry skirted the perimeter of the settlement, approaching this time from the river. He didn't want O'Neill or Carter figuring out his pattern, so he varied his approach each time he came to the camp. He'd been starting to get worried; they'd been gone most of the day. He'd almost decided his worst fear had happened, that they'd found a way off the planet and had abandoned him to living out his life on this godforsaken planet, when they finally returned. Next time, he vowed, next time they both went out together, he was following them. He wasn't going to be left behind to rot.

 

Reaching the first of the abandoned buildings, Harry furtively eased along the back of one hut before moving in a bit closer, ducking down behind a crumbled wall. Inching further along the wall, he finally got into a good position, where he could both see and hear his quarry. Harry frowned, something was different tonight. O'Neill and Carter were both sitting on one of the low logs next to the fire pit. It wasn't anything obvious, but they seemed more relaxed and...happy. What could they possibly be happy about? They weren't talking about anything that made sense, or that he really cared about. He heard 'waterfall' and 'clean clothing'. Pansies, he thought in disgust. O'Neill must've taken Carter to that waterfall and let her wash up. Women, always wanting to wash and be clean. But that wouldn't have taken the whole damn day. There had to be something else.

 

His jaw tightened and he clenched his hands into fists as the only explanation that made any sense suddenly came to him. They must've found a way back. And they were just waiting until he had let his guard down and then they'd leave him here. But he was smarter and way cleverer than those two would ever be. Why, hadn't he just spent the last ten years of his life working for the NID? And hadn't he just spent the last year successfully evading capture? Now that he knew their plan, he didn't need to hang around any longer. Slowly creeping back the way he'd entered the settlement, Harry was so preoccupied, he didn't notice when the alien 'key' slipped out of one of his vest pockets. His attention solely focused on planning how he would prevent O'Neill from double-crossing him when it came time to leave this hellhole.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Wrapping her arms tightly around Jack's back, Sam buried her face in the hollow of his throat, muffling her cries of pleasure. He continued thrusting relentlessly into her, and she sobbed his name helplessly when the second wave of ecstasy washed through her. His low cry of release sounded almost simultaneously in her ear and then he collapsed on her, his hips jerking erratically against her, the hot wash of his seed flooding deep inside her. 

 

Running her hands soothingly up and down his back, she struggled to get her own breathing under control. If anything, this time had been even more intense than the first time they'd made love. And she hadn't thought anything could come close to topping that. She only had to look at him now and she could feel herself becoming wet. He touched her and she fell apart; they moved together like they had been lovers for years and not just four incredible days. Pressing soft kisses to his neck, she wondered absently how she had survived for so long without his taste on her mouth, his heat surrounding her and his body filling hers. She felt his muscles bunch under her hands and she whispered urgently, "Jack, wait...." He was too strong though and she reluctantly released him when he rolled off of her. 

 

Sitting up, she felt around in the near dark for her T-shirt and pulled it on before lying back down at his side. She knew it was kind of verging on paranoia, but she couldn't help but feel that they were being watched a lot of the time. Not now, thank god, but she was sure Harry was out there keeping track of their activity—since he was the only other one around who could possibly be watching them. She hadn't said anything to Jack, she figured he probably expected Harry to spy on them. She just felt better being at least partially clothed, especially while she slept.

 

When she lay back down, Jack mumbled something unintelligible and immediately pulled her into the cradle of his body, surrounding her with his heat and strength. She sighed, nestling into him, his arm heavy around her, his hand working its way under her T-shirt and resting beneath her breasts. His even breathing gently stirred the hairs on her nape and she found she didn't mind the lumpy pallet quite so much, now that he was sharing it with her. Snuggling closer to him, she closed her eyes and tried to follow Jack's example and go to sleep. And as pleasantly exhausted as she felt, her mind was still racing.

 

Out of every scenario she could have imagined happening when she found Jack on...wherever they were, this wasn't one of them. Of course, she thought she would be able to take him home. And once there, they'd resume life as usual. He'd go his way, she'd go hers and their lives would intersect at the SGC. Her lover stirred against her, his arm tightening around her and she decided this was infinitely better. And now that she had tasted the forbidden fruit, she knew she wouldn't easily give it up. 

 

One of Jack's great strengths was that he could see situations at their most basic, cutting through all the extraneous information and issues to the heart of the matter. It was why he had asked his earlier question, about why she had chosen this time and this place to act on her feelings. And she had been evasive in her answer, because she wasn't sure herself. That she loved him was the only thing of which she was certain. She supposed it would seem a reasonable explanation that the endless days of worrying over him and trying desperately to find him had culminated in her decision to seduce him. And to a certain extent, it was part of the reason. 

 

But in truth, she was tired. Tired of sublimating her wants and needs to the 'greater good'. Tired of endlessly yearning for a man whom she knew loved her and whom she loved in return. Tired of always being the good soldier and putting her needs last. And she knew this wasn't really the ideal time or place to put her wants and needs first. But the SGC seemed far away when she had woken in that grassy meadow, the sun warm on her and the sounds of the waterfall and forest a tranquil backdrop on this alien world. And then she had seen Jack sleeping beside her, his mouth open, snoring softly and still so unbearably handsome—unshaven stubble and all—that nothing else mattered except him. Still did, she decided, starting to feel delightfully drowsy cradled in his arms. She decided then and there, that no matter when or how they got back home, she wouldn't give this up. She'd take her fight all the way to the White House if she had to, because no-one and nothing was going to keep her and Jack O'Neill apart—ever again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry dug frantically through the decaying leaves and brush with which he'd lined his shelter. He was starting to get frantic; it had to be here somewhere. After scouring every inch of the small dugout area he'd discovered under a rocky overhang and been using as his hideout, he sat huddled in the corner, panting heavily. It was gone. The key was gone. His only bargaining chip and way out of here was gone. When had he last seen it? Pulling his cap off, he wiped the sweat off his forehead, damn it all anyway, the days ran together here and he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen it. But the one thing he did know, it wasn't here now, and it if wasn't here, there was only one other place it could be—with Carter and O'Neill. One of them must've snuck into his camp and taken it. It was the only logical explanation. He had suspected they had found a way back and this confirmed it.

 

He knew how the game went, they had probably staked out his lair, one of them watching and following him while the other snuck in and took the key. He'd been out gathering more food, if you could call that nasty lettuce food. Of course, he thought smugly, he'd also taken a rabbit out of one of O'Neill's snares. They'd probably taken the key then, he'd been out for several hours.

 

Putting his cap and vest on, he smeared some dirt on his face and hands. He hated going to the settlement during the day, but he was going to have to chance it and sneak in and make sure they were still there. It took him longer than he expected to cover the half-mile to the edge of the settlement, his breathing ragged and labored as he skirted around the archway at the entrance and the abandoned buildings along the eastern perimeter. Pausing to catch his breath, his quick visual of the center of the camp told him neither of his targets were around the communal eating area. Which really only left one place where they'd be, he decided grimly. O'Neill really should know better than to be so predictable. 

 

Moving stealthily through a stand of willow along the river, Harry cautiously worked his way to his favorite vantage point for spying on O'Neill while he fished. Hiding down amongst the brush and ruins of some old dock, Harry carefully peered around a rotted timber. And there O'Neill was, with Carter sitting right next to him. Teaching her how to fish, if the fishing pole in her hands was any indication. She laughed, the sound carrying easily to him. O'Neill said something he couldn't hear in return, which resulted in even more laughter. Where were all his warnings about all that noise scaring off the fish now? Harry snorted, then froze, waiting anxiously to see if they heard him. But they were oblivious, he realized, off in their own little world of fishing. Hunkering down, he waited patiently. It wasn't long before her voice drifted across to him.

 

"So, when can we go back?"

 

This was it. Holding his breath, Harry took the risk of peering through the ruined timbers and heard O'Neill's casual reply.

 

"Tomorrow? Or is that too soon?"

 

Crap! Too soon? Why hadn't they already left this hellhole? Unless this was some kind of delaying tactic or diversion. Lull him into a false sense of security which would make it all the easier for them to eventually sneak off without him. 

 

"Maybe..." her voice trailed off and he had to strain to catch her next words. "Day after is probably the best." He strained to hear more, but then she cried out, "I think I've caught one!" And O'Neill immediately jumped to his feet.

 

He'd heard enough, leaving the two of them to their fishing. Creeping away as quietly as he'd arrived, Harry was already plotting how he'd get his key back and get the location of the doorway. He had maybe only thirty-six hours at the most before they planned on leaving the planet and one way or another, he'd be going with them—or without them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack carefully picked a bone out of his piece of fish. It was a good thing he and Carter had managed to catch a couple that day. Life here wouldn't be too bad if there wasn't the constant worry about where their next meal was coming from. Harry had been conspicuous by his absence and O'Neill would bet his pension that he was the reason all the snares had been turning up empty. Which maybe wasn't such a bad trade-off, the less they saw of Maybourne was probably for the best. 

 

"So, do you think they're still looking for us?"

 

Sam looked at him from across the table, the flickering light from the nearby fire highlighting her hair, her eyes. God, she was just so beautiful she took his breath away. It took him a moment to concentrate on her answer. 

 

"I think that Jonas and Teal'c will keep searching for a way to get us back."

 

He nodded. He knew full well what she wasn't saying. If she was correct and they weren't on the planet after all, the chances of anyone finding them had plummeted to almost nil. He also knew Hammond couldn't keep searching for them indefinitely. But he wasn't too worried, Teal'c and Jonas were both formidable in their determination and tenacity. The whole situation had become much more bearable the moment he had heard Sam's voice over his radio...along with the fact that they were now sleeping together. 

 

Setting what was left of his grilled fillet back down onto its bed of leaves, Jack grabbed a handful of the 'arugula' he'd collected earlier. Munching down a handful, he held the bowl out towards Sam. "Here, have some," he mumbled through a mouthful. 

 

She raised an eyebrow and picked up a couple leaves, asking, "What is it?" 

 

Swallowing his mouthful Jack set the bowl back down and rolled his eyes. "Maybourne calls it arugula." 

 

Sam grinned and looked thoughtfully at the greens, "Arugula, huh?" before popping a few leaves into her mouth. 

 

Jack stuck his hand back into the bowl when all of sudden, Sam jumped up, spitting the half-chewed greens out of her mouth. "Jack!" she practically screamed, knocking the bowl off the table, arugula flying into the dirt. 

 

Expecting some kind of threat, Jack jumped to his feet as well, the bench behind him falling over. Damn, he'd left his pistol hidden back in their hut. Looking around he realized everything was quiet, except for Sam, who was rinsing her mouth with water and spitting it out. "Sam?" he asked cautiously, picking up the bowl and trying to gather some of the fallen greens, figuring they could be washed.

 

"Jack!" She grabbed the bowl out of his hands, shaking what was left of the unfortunate arugula back on the ground and then grinding it into the dirt with her feet. 

 

"Sam, hey," he tried to joke, becoming somewhat alarmed by her odd behavior. "If you don't like the stuff, just say so."

 

"How long have you been eating that stuff?" she asked sharply.

 

"Not long," he said, dropping the few leaves he still held in his hand onto the ground. "I don't really care for the taste, but I think Harry's been eating it pretty regular."

 

"Well, that certainly explains a lot," she muttered.

 

"Sam? Wanna' fill me in here?" he asked, righting the bench and sitting back down. 

 

She finally sat down, taking a long drink of her tea. Setting the mug down, she held it between her hands, "I don't know, exactly." She looked up at him, her eyes shadowed. "I just had this flash of memory," she grimaced then and said almost apologetically, "Jolinar, I guess." She shook her head, as if trying to shake free more memories before continuing. "There's something wrong with that arugula or whatever it is."

 

Jack looked down with renewed interest at the crumpled leaves on the ground. "Poisoned?" he asked.

 

"Maybe," she murmured, " all I know is that if we eat it, it won't be good."

 

"Okay, we won't eat it then." Over the years, he'd reluctantly come to trust Sam and her 'flashbacks', since she was usually right.

 

She gave him a speaking look. "We need to stop Maybourne, too. You can't tell me that the way he's been acting is normal, even for him."

 

He understood her earlier cryptic comment now. It sure would explain a lot of Harry's behavior if the lettuce was tainted somehow. The man had become exceedingly paranoid—even for a former NID spook. "I'm not sure how easy that's going to be Sam, he hasn't been exactly neighborly of late."

 

"We have to try." 

 

He nodded. They could try; maybe they could go out and find Harry tomorrow. Jack had a pretty good idea where the other man had his hiding place. But then again, maybe Harry would make one of his increasingly rare visits to the settlement. Picking up his mug of water then, Jack quickly drank down a full glass, hoping that the few bits of lettuce he'd swallowed wouldn't do anything more than give him indigestion. 

 

"I want a bath, Jack."

 

His eyes flew to Sam. Okay, that was odd, he thought they were still talking about Harry but he could have sworn she'd just said something about wanting a bath. 

 

"What?"

 

"I want a bath."

 

Okay, he had heard her right the first time. "We're going back to the waterfall day after tomorrow," he reminded her. 

 

"I know," she nodded, taking a sip of the tea. "But I want a real bath, with hot water."

 

He heard the determination in her voice. Heating the water wasn't a problem. Getting enough of it together in something big enough to at least qualify as some kind of tub was going to be a bit harder. Standing, Jack dipped his mug into the kettle that was sitting next to the fire pit, scooping out the last of the tea. "The kettle's kind of small to take a bath in, Sam," he teased. "You might be able to fit your big toe in here."

 

She gave him one of those looks and said mildly, "I'm sure we can come up with something that will work."

 

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured, already acknowledging he'd do his best to make it possible. Besides...a hot bath actually sounded kind of nice. He grinned. Maybe they could share.

 

"Jack O'Neill." Startled out of his daydream, he looked at her. "I know what you're thinking."

 

He laughed. "Am I that obvious?"

 

She sat her mug down and stood, walking over to him, wrapped her arms around him. Jack wrapped his free arm around her, holding her close. She snuggled into his side and he bent his head down, nuzzling the top of her head with his cheek. "Only to me," she murmured. He chuckled and somehow managed to set his mug down and still keep his arm around her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam scrounged through a pile of debris behind one of the ruined huts. She had found a variety of broken bits of pottery, some cracked wooden bowls and utensils and an assortment of other items that she'd need an archaeologist to identify. There had to be something somewhere that was big enough for what she wanted! But so far, the biggest thing around was the kettle they used as their all-purpose cooking pot. She'd also made the discovery of another skeleton, not that unusual given the multitude around, but this one also had a little Goa'uld skeleton in it. She'd have to remember to tell Jack about it when he got back. Curious that there would be a Goa'uld here when Goa'uld technology couldn't come through the doorway.

 

Standing up and stretching, Sam looked around the compound. It was another beautiful day, the sun bright in the blue sky with a few wispy white clouds. She squinted in the sunlight and did a slow three-sixty turn around the area. Where to look next...out of the corner of her eye she caught a glint of light reflecting off of something in the brush by a low wall.

 

Crossing over to the ruined wall, Sam moved some brush aside and quickly located the source of the reflection. She recognized it immediately, even though she'd only see it that one time. It was Maybourne's key to the portal. Picking it up, she brushed the dirt off of it, running her fingers over the smooth surface and tracing the grooves and indentations on the faceplate. "Lot of good you're going to do me now," she murmured. Standing, she pocketed the alien device and once more deliberated on where to look next for her tub.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack headed south from the settlement, intent on finding Harry. It was another beautiful day in paradise, the sun already bright and hot in the sky. He'd woken at dawn, as usual, with Sam curled up next to him. He was rapidly becoming addicted to waking up with her warm body nestled against his. And the sex wasn't bad either. Weaving his way through the thick undergrowth in this section of the forest, Jack grinned. Hell, the sex was fantastic. And if they weren't stranded on this damn planet, life might be almost perfect. But even life in paradise had its snakes. Jack stopped at the large, distinctive pine tree that he used as a landmark. The terrain became more rugged after this point and Jack carefully made his way along the edge of a rocky outcropping, confident that Harry had made his nest somewhere in this area.

 

Keeping his eyes sharp, he slowly scanned the area, cautiously moving forward. It didn't take long before he found Harry's lair, as the other man hadn't done much to hide it. Just a small, hollowed out area in the rocky wall filled with some discarded rags, cloth and various other items he'd evidently scavenged from the settlement. Dammit, where was he? Jack wondered if he should hang around for awhile and see if Harry turned up or just head on back to the settlement and spend the afternoon with Sam? Not a hard choice, really. Harry would turn up sooner or later. 

 

Tracing his path back to his landmark tree, Jack started on his usual patrol, walking the perimeter of the settlement and checking the snares. The second snare had been tripped and Jack quickly dispatched the rabbit, resetting the snare. It looked like they'd have their menu taken care of for the next few days. Rabbit stew or grilled? Jack grinned and headed back towards the settlement.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam tugged on the edge of the large basin she'd finally unearthed. It wasn't as big as she'd like, but then she knew she'd been fantasizing that she'd find an actual bathtub. But, she smiled happily, it would do. Finally freeing the basin from where it had been half-buried under accumulated dirt and debris, Sam sat back on her knees and wiped her hands on her trousers. She'd take it down to the river and clean it up as soon as Jack returned.

 

She really hoped he'd find Maybourne. She shivered slightly, she only had a vague memory of the suspect herb, but it wasn't a good feeling. She somehow knew that if they didn't stop him from eating it, his paranoid behavior would only continue to escalate, ending in violence. Sam headed back to the communal eating area, washing her face and hands in the basin of water they kept there. Remembering the key, she took it out of her pocket and studied it again. There was something familiar about the pattern on the front of the device, or at least she assumed it was the front. Was it something she'd seen back at the doorway or something she'd seen here? The only thing here that had any writing or pictures was that round book Jack had shown her on her first day here. Where had he put it?

 

Heading to their hut, Sam searched through the odds and ends lying about and finally found it half-hidden under the low bench that ran along the far wall of the hut where they slept. It was tucked back in with her P-90 and extra clip. Pulling it out and hastily stuffing the P-90 back under the bench, Sam took the book back to the table. Grabbing one of the apples in the bowl, Sam sat down and started munching on it, studying the circular book. She looked each page over, not really finding anything that matched the design on the key. It must've been something back at the doorway that reminded her of that pattern. Sighing, she closed the book up and finished her apple, idly wondering when Jack would be returning.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry crept into the settlement from along the riverbank, sneaking furtively along the arch that marked the northern entrance to the village. Pausing briefly, he pulled off his cap and used his grimy handkerchief to wipe his brow. He was sweating like a pig, why the hell did this place have to be so damn hot? A sudden fit of coughing seized him and he panicked, desperately trying to muffle the sound. After what seemed an eternity, the coughing spell ended. Spitting and wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he sat back exhausted against the rock he'd been using for cover. He felt like shit, but he couldn't let this slow him down. 

 

Checking his watch, Harry realized he'd been watching for over twenty minutes, with no sign of O'Neill, just Carter. Peering carefully around the rock and into the settlement, he immediately saw Carter, who was currently washing her face and hands. And then she did something that started his heart to beating faster. She reached into a pocket and pulled out his key. He recognized it straight away. So the bitch had taken it, probably while he'd been talking to O'Neill the other night. The two of them had probably planned it all along. He needed to get his key back and he needed some insurance that Carter would help him find the return portal.

 

Fingering one of his grenades, he wondered how he could use it trap her or O'Neill, when she suddenly stood and walked rapidly over to one of the ruined huts. He almost panicked; he couldn't lose sight of her now. Crawling along the dirt on his belly, Harry wormed his way over the edge of the ruined hut. Peering cautiously around a ruined wall, he saw Carter down on her hands and knees pulling something out from under a low bench. His breath hissed in when he saw the P-90 and then he held himself perfectly still, worried that she had heard him. But she didn't pause in what she was doing, instead pulling out some round thing and stuffing the P-90 back under the bench. She left the hut then and Harry figured this was maybe his only chance to get that P-90. Waiting until he was sure she wasn't going to come back unexpectedly, Harry crawled into hut and pulled the P-90 from its hiding place. He found the extra clip and took it as well. 

 

Almost giddy with excitement over his coup, Harry slipped away into the woods. Sitting down in a dense thicket, he fondled the weapon. Finally, he had an edge that would ensure his departure from this purgatory. Hearing the unmistakable sounds of someone walking through the forest, Harry held very still, hidden in the undergrowth. O'Neill passed within touching distance, a dead rabbit dangling from his hand. And suddenly Harry knew exactly what he had to do. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Squatting on the grassy bank of the river, Jack skinned and dressed the rabbit. Not exactly his favorite thing to do, and fish were certainly a bit neater to clean, but it had to be done. And besides, he couldn't pass the job off on Sam. Too bad he'd made that rule of 'you catch it, you clean it'. Though it had been worth it to see the rather comical look of distaste on her face the first time she'd cleaned a fish. But she hadn't complained. Just like she hadn't complained about anything so far, but then that's what he'd come to expect from her over the years. Rinsing his hands and his knife in the running water of the river, Jack set the knife down and reached for the skinned rabbit, planning on rinsing it as well when he heard the soft snap of a twig. 

 

A booted foot stepped firmly on his knife just as he reached for it and then there was the unmistakable feel of a P-90 between his shoulder blades. 

 

"Jack. Keep your hands where I can see them." 

 

Shit. Jack froze, doing exactly what Maybourne said. How the hell had he gotten the P-90? His heart suddenly flip-flopped and then started racing, the fine tendrils of panic starting to flow through him. What had Maybourne done to Sam? If he had hurt her in any way...the muzzle dug sharply into his back. He felt the other man's hands at his waist and then the nine mil he had tucked in his waistband was gone.

 

"Jack," Maybourne wheezed, moving his foot and picking up the knife. "Stand up."

 

Slowly standing, Jack turned and was face to face with his captor. And what he saw alarmed him. How long had it been since he'd last seen Harry? Had his eyes been that bloodshot and red-rimmed before, not to mention crazed? The guy was definitely feeling the effects of the tainted lettuce. "Harry," he said softly, working hard to keep his tone reasonable. "Let's talk this over."

 

"There's nothing to talk about, Jack," he almost spat out his name. "You and that bitch of yours are planning on leaving me here."

 

"Harry, you're talking crazy." All thoughts of trying to be reasonable with the other man fleeing when he called Sam a bitch. "Carter and I don't have a way off this planet."

 

Harry gestured wildly with the P-90 and Jack felt a little more unease, the other man was definitely going over the edge. "Just walk, Jack. Put your hands behind your head and remember I've got this P-90 pointing right at your back."

 

Dropping the skinned rabbit to the ground, Jack did as Harry asked, raising his arms and lacing his fingers together behind his head. Turning away from the river, he started walking slowly down the trail that led back to the settlement, ever conscious of the man holding the gun at his back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

His hands were sweating so much he was afraid he'd lose his grip on the P-90. This had worked better than he could ever have imagined. It had been pure genius that he'd found O'Neill by the river. How the mighty had fallen. Watching his captive walk in front of him, Harry wondered snidely where the other man's arrogance was now. And there was something else, something that told Harry he'd find Carter easy pickings. Hell, if he hadn't been holding a gun on O'Neill when he'd called Carter his bitch, the man would have killed him with his bare hands, the hatred in his eyes giving his feelings away. And suddenly everything he'd seen since she got here started to make sense. Not that Harry blamed O'Neill, hell, he'd be screwing Carter too, if he was given the opportunity. But skinny blondes weren't usually his type. So, he didn't blame O'Neill for taking advantage of what was available. As for him, well, he was pretty sure Carter would do whatever he asked if she thought O'Neill's life was in danger.

 

They reached the edge of the settlement quickly, passing by the long abandoned ruins. Harry could just see Carter up ahead, busy doing something at the small table by the fire pit. 

 

"Call her name, Jack," he instructed softly, putting a hand on O'Neill's shoulder and stopping his forward progress.

 

"Carter." 

 

"Louder." He nudged him with the P-90 for effect.

 

O'Neill cleared his throat and said a bit louder. "Carter!"

 

She turned, and even at a distance, Harry could see the smile on her face fading. Harry smiled though, yes, he'd been right. She'd do exactly what he wanted.

 

"Major Carter," he called. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

 

She held her hands out in front of her and Harry poked O'Neill with the P-90 again and he started walking. When they were a few yards from her, Harry stopped O'Neill with another jab of the P-90. Carter's wince at his action pleased him. This was going to be so easy.

 

"Major," he called again. "I think you have something of mine."

 

She looked confused and looked at O'Neill. "I don't know what he's talking about, Carter."

 

Harry hit O'Neill on the side of his head with the P-90, dropping the other man to his knees. "Major, hold it right there." Harry trained his gun back on Carter when she gasped O'Neill's name and reached out towards him. She stopped and stood with her hands at her sides and Harry was pleased to note she had turned a shade paler. Harry looked at Jack then, who knelt in the dirt, holding his hand to his temple, blood seeping between his fingers. He was pale but still conscious. Couldn't be that bad a wound. Besides, it had gotten the good major's attention. 

 

"I'll only repeat myself once, Major. You have something that belongs to me. I want it back."

 

She still didn't say nor do anything, just kept looking to O'Neill for guidance and Harry felt his already thin temper fraying even more. "The key, Major. Give me my key!" he all but shouted at her.

 

"Sir?" The damn bitch kept looking at O'Neill, who gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head. "It's in my pocket," she finally said, looking at him and cautiously reaching to one of the large pockets on her trousers.

 

"Nice and easy, Major," Harry instructed, watching her in gleeful anticipation.

 

She reached into the pocket and pulled out his key, holding it in her hand and extending it towards him. He took a quick step forward and snatched it out of her hand and quickly slipped it into a pocket. He then grabbed her arm, before she could move away, twisting it up behind her back. 

 

"Jack!" she yelped.

 

Harry pressed the P-90 into her ribs and twisted her arm even more. O'Neill still knelt in front of them, in the dirt, though Harry could see that the other man was poised for action despite his injury. "I'm taking your bitch with me, O'Neill," he snarled nastily. "You sure as hell didn't find the way out of here, it had to have been her." Jabbing her in the ribs with the muzzle of the P-90 until she cried out, he smiled viciously when O'Neill winced. 

 

"Harry, for god's sake, we didn't find a way off this planet! Taking Carter isn't going to do you any good, she can't help you."

 

"You've been trying to get rid of me since we got here, Jack." Harry gestured wildly with the P-90, irritated and confused that they kept denying that they had found a way off the planet. "I know you and your girlfriend here have found another doorway. That's why you stole my key."

 

Carter's voice broke into his jumbled thoughts. "He's telling the truth, Colonel Maybourne. We haven't found a way back home." 

 

"You're lying," he ground out harshly, "both of you are lying!" Ignoring the woman, he focused his attention back on O'Neill. "Don't worry, Jack," he laughed. "I'll keep her safe for you." And with those words, he hit O'Neill again with a heavy blow to the head. Harry was pleased when Carter cried out as O'Neill fell unconscious to the ground. Jerking hard on her arm again, he roughly turned her away from the fallen man. "Start walking, Major," he ordered gruffly, releasing her arm and prodding her forward with the P-90.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam started walking, ignoring the pain in her wrenched arm and the pain in her heart from being forced to leave O'Neill unconscious on the ground. Since Maybourne hadn't given her any instructions, she started down the well-worn main path that led out of the settlement. He stayed close behind her, his breathing sounded ragged and labored to her and she wondered if was ill. Or maybe it was another manifestation of the tainted greens he'd been eating. Maybe there was a physical component as well as a psychological one. She deliberately slowed her pace, only to get the muzzle of the P-90 once more digging into her back.

 

"Keep going, Major," Maybourne wheezed. And then he started coughing, a deep and wracking cough that shook his entire body. Sam stopped walking, her captor's cough truly alarming her, she could hear it rattling deep in his lungs. 

 

"Maybourne?" She instinctively took a step towards him. "Are you okay?"

 

Even though he was still coughing, he managed to keep the P-90 pointed at her. "Just take me to the doorway, Major," he panted between coughs. "I'll be fine." She shrugged and started walking down the trail again with Maybourne right behind her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam stopped when they reached the small meadow where the waterfall splashed into the pool, not caring whether Maybourne said anything or not. They'd been walking for over four hours and she needed a break. And from the looks of Maybourne, he could use one too. He looked like hell and from the sounds of his cough and labored breathing, Sam suspected he was seriously ill. And he definitely wasn't thinking clearly. Since his only instruction had been to take him to the non-existent doorway, she had started on an extremely circuitous route that would eventually bring them back to the settlement. But now she was beginning to doubt whether they'd make it there before dark or before Maybourne collapsed. 

 

Still keeping the P-90 trained on her, he slumped down onto the grass, leaning back against a tree. "We'll rest here a bit," he gasped. "How much farther, Major?"

 

"Not much," she lied. Ignoring him, she went over to the pool and scooped up several handfuls of water, quenching her thirst. Sitting back on her heels, she wished she'd had her vest on when Maybourne had stormed into camp. At least she'd have her canteen and a few other essentials. She looked back over to where Harry sat, his eyes closed but still clutching the P-90. He must've snuck into camp and taken the gun while she'd been there, which really didn't matter one way or the other now, she decided ruefully. Maybourne coughed again, his whole body shaking with the effort. In spite of herself, Sam felt pity stir in her, he was obviously in pretty bad shape. 

 

Pulling her bandanna out of one of her pockets, she dipped it into the cold water and then wrung it out. Cautiously approaching Maybourne, she knelt next to him, his labored breathing even louder and more ominous now that she was closer to him. "Colonel," she murmured softly, placing the cold cloth on his forehead. He jerked slightly at her touch, but kept his eyes closed, his hands relaxing and the P-90 falling into his lap. Sam very carefully lifted the weapon from between his lax hands, and making sure the safety was on, set it behind her. Unclipping his canteen from his belt, Sam opened it and held it up to his mouth. "Here, you need to drink something." 

 

She tipped the canteen and he automatically opened his mouth and drank. He took several big swallows before murmuring, "Enough," and brushing the canteen away. 

 

Putting the cap back on it, she asked, "How long have you been sick?"

 

He opened bleary eyes and it seemed to take him a moment to focus on her. "Don't know," he wheezed, breaking into another coughing fit, the phlegm rattling in his lungs. When the coughing finally stopped, his eyes were closed again and he lay listlessly against the tree trunk, breathing heavily. Sam sighed and stood, glancing around the small meadow in the gathering twilight. It looked like they'd be spending the night here.

 

First things first, she decided tiredly. She needed to assess their resources. Hers she knew, while Maybourne's on the other hand...were a mystery. Sighing again, she knelt back down by the sick man and tugged his vest down one arm and then coaxed him into at least cooperating in the removal of the vest. "Sir," she muttered, "give me a little help here, would you?" He only moaned, but managed to be a bit more cooperative when she removed his jacket. Finding Jack's nine mil tucked in the waistband of his trousers, she relieved him of it. She then persuaded him to lie down and after checking the pockets and only finding the key, she folded his jacket into a small pad and put it under his head. Her hand lingered briefly on his forehead. He was burning hot to the touch, but her aspirin was back in her vest. Maybe he had some in his.

 

Wrinkling her nose at the filthy state of his vest, she none the less went through each pocket, looking for anything useful. The first pocket held matches, she slipped those into her pants pocket and after several empty pockets, she turned up some aspirin in a crumpled packet. She'd give Maybourne a couple of them and hopefully it would do something for his fever. Otherwise, his pockets didn't hold anything that could be of use to them. Glancing at the sleeping man she wondered if it would be worth rifling through his trouser pockets. No, she finally decided, they wouldn't be here that long—at least she hoped not.

 

The light was rapidly fading as evening approached and so she quickly gathered some wood and brush to start a campfire. Once she had that going, she filled the canteen with some fresh water and coaxed Maybourne into swallowing two of the aspirin. There was no recognition in his fever-clouded eyes when he looked at her, but at least he didn't fight her efforts. Pouring some of the water from the canteen on the bandanna, she wrung it out and once more put it on his forehead. Nothing more she could do for him now, or even later she imagined. She suspected he had pneumonia, and without antibiotics, he'd have to fight it on his own.

 

Returning to the small fire, Sam added some more wood until it was burning brightly. Yawning, she curled up onto her side, cradling the P-90 and watching the dancing flames. It really was a beautiful meadow, the sound of the waterfall providing a soothing backdrop and she finally let her thoughts focus on Jack. All during the long trek she'd led Maybourne on, Jack had been foremost in her thoughts—and how she was going to get back to him. She was worried sick, worried that Maybourne had done some serious damage with the two blows he'd delivered to Jack's head. Jack was tough, she knew, but still a blow to the head was a blow to the head. She wished that she had a flashlight and could head back to the settlement tonight, that she wasn't responsible now for a sick Colonel Maybourne and that she wasn't so tired and hungry. And even though the sun was just disappearing behind the mountains, Sam felt the exhaustion and stress of the day overtake her and drifted off to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jonas walked into his office, where Teal'c sat at one of the computers. Jonas recognized the video, Teal'c played it almost continually when they were on base. It was the video he'd taken on the planet where their teammates had disappeared. Setting down the sheaf of papers he held on his desk, Jonas spoke. "I was finally able to come up with some photos of that artifact Maybourne got his hands on. It's quite old, making the scroll a bit difficult to read and I'm pretty sure the markings on the stone are just decoration but...." Jonas paused, something about the markings on the stone was suddenly very familiar. 

 

Teal'c had paused in looking at the video. "What is it, Jonas Quinn?"

 

"Teal'c, wind back that tape." Jonas could barely keep the excitement out of his voice, looking over Teal'c's shoulder as he rewound the tape. "Stop, there," he said all at once, his heart pounding.

"That was the first day we were there."

"I don't believe it. It wasn't visible after that; I forgot it was even there." That had to be the explanation, it was the only thing that fit.

"Of what do you refer?"

"The moon," Jonas said, pointing at the screen where the large, brilliant moon almost filled the sky. "The doorway device doesn't use wormhole technology, it wasn't designed to send you across the galaxy. We thought they'd been sent somewhere else on the planet but they haven't, they've been sent to that moon."

Teal'c didn't say anything, merely raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Jonas held up one of the pictures of the artifact. "The big circle is the planet, the little circle is the moon, the line between them is the path of transportation."

 

"Indeed."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack came to slowly, the pounding in his skull unrelenting in its presence. Opening one eye, he quickly closed it when the bright sunlight blinded him. He groaned and forced himself to sit up. Once he was upright, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. They were gone. Shit, how long had he been out? Checking his watch, Jack was relieved to see it had been less than an hour since Harry had first accosted him by the river. Forcing himself to his feet and ignoring the dizziness and mild nausea that assaulted him, he staggered the few steps to the table. 

 

Splashing water from the basin on his face, he winced when his fingers brushed his left temple. The skin felt broken and he gently patted the area dry, hoping he hadn't started up more bleeding. He was gradually feeling better, the urgency to find Sam overriding the lingering pounding in his head. Fueled by his need to get to her, Jack gathered up his vest and a few supplies and extracted his P-90 from where he'd hidden it, in case of just such a situation. Heading back to the center of the settlement, Jack settled his cap on his head and began looking for their tracks. Which were ridiculously easy to find, heading out of the main entryway and down the tree-lined path. Good for Sam, he thought in admiration, when several miles later, through meadows and forested areas, he was still able to easily follow their trail. He still hadn't quite figured out where she was taking Harry and evidently the other man wasn't paying much attention either.

 

The sun was getting low in the sky and Jack paused at the edge of the small meadow. Uncapping his canteen, he took a swallow of water and fished out two aspirin from his vest pocket. He'd been saving them and with his still aching head, this seemed the ideal time to take them. He had finally figured out what Sam was doing, she was leading Maybourne in a huge circle that would eventually lead them back to the settlement. Clever girl, was his lover. Though, given the time of day and distance from the settlement, none of them would be making it back to the village tonight. The one thing that kind of worried him was that she and Harry didn't seem to be making very good time. Which could mean a number of things up to and including that one of the duo was injured. 

 

Resuming his search, he followed their trail along the edge of the meadow and then into a stand of birches. He recognized where he was, the waterfall and pool where he and Sam had first made love was about another mile along the path he currently followed. He'd keep going as long as there was light to see their trail. 

 

He saw the faint glow of the fire the closer he got to the clearing where the waterfall and pool were located. Creeping stealthily, Jack readied the P-90 and made his way to the edge of the meadow. The sun slipped behind the mountains and he paused, giving his eyes time to adjust to the developing gloom. He could just make out two reclining figures in the glow from the fire. Skirting the perimeter, he cautiously approached the first figure who was further from the fire. Maybourne, his eyes were closed and even in the dim light Jack could tell the man wasn't well, along with his labored breathing. Which meant.... Jack quickly covered the few yards to the second figure by the fire, the flickering light illuminating her pale face as she lay hugging the P-90, apparently asleep. 

 

"Sam," he crouched down and lightly touched her shoulder. She didn't stir and he slid unexpectedly trembling fingers to her neck, feeling for her pulse. He relaxed a bit and briefly caressed her check before shaking her shoulder. "Sam," he repeated, a bit louder. That woke her and Jack sat back when she suddenly shot up, gently pulling the P-90 out of her grasp. 

 

"Jack!" she gasped and then surprised him by flinging her arms around him, holding him as close as possible, given the P-90 strapped to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her back, his cap falling off when he buried his face in her hair. She was okay, they were both okay.

 

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, his voice husky with emotion.

 

He felt her head move against his cheek and her low murmur of, "No." She pulled out of his arms then and he reluctantly released her. "What about you?" she asked, reaching out and gently touching his temple.

 

"Nah," he smiled reassuringly. "You know how hard my head is." She chuckled and once he'd unclipped his P-90, he held out his arms and she nestled back into his embrace. "What's wrong with him?"

 

She stirred and turned her head towards Maybourne. "I don't know, Jack," she sighed softly. "I think he's probably got pneumonia."

 

"Pneumonia? Really?" She nodded her head and he tightened his arms around her. "Not much we can do for him here."

 

"No," she agreed. "He'll either get better or he won't." They sat quietly for several long minutes, Jack was just finally glad to be reunited with her, with neither of them too worse for the wear. Her voice was plaintive when she asked, "Do you have anything to eat?" and he chuckled, hugging her fiercely before releasing her. 

 

Sam moved to sit next to him and he pulled an apple/pear out of his pocket. "Here," he said, handing it to her. She practically snatched it out of his hand and he chuckled again. "Easy there, Sam. You can have it all."

 

She smiled then and took a big bite of the juicy fruit. Jack watched her for a moment before taking out the second apple he'd quickly grabbed off the table before heading out after her and Harry. They ate in companionable silence, broken only by the crunching of the firm fruit. Tossing his core away, Jack took a big drink out of his canteen and then handed it to Sam. She took a long swallow and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, gave it back to him. "Anything else?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.

 

"No, sorry. And that damn Harry made me leave my rabbit behind at the river. And after I'd already skinned and dressed it!"

 

She chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you brought what you did. I guess we'll be fishing tomorrow?"

 

Jack nodded, "And checking snares." He swallowed down the last of the water in the canteen. "Gonna' get some more," he told her, heading towards the pool. When he returned, Sam was kneeling next to Maybourne. Jack watched as she spoke softly to the other man, giving him some water from what must've been his canteen. Her eyes were troubled when she returned, but she smiled when she saw and sat down next to him. Needing to have her close, Jack put his arm around her and she nestled into his side, her head on his shoulder. 

 

"We'll need to get him to the settlement tomorrow."

 

"I know," he murmured. "We'll make a travois in the morning and haul his sorry ass back."

 

"It was the arugula, Jack," she reminded him. "I think he was having paranoid delusions that we had found a way back through the portal."

 

"Where did you find that key of his?" Jack asked curiously.

 

"It was just laying in some brush next to one of the walls." She sighed. "He must've dropped it sometime when he was spying on us."

 

Jack nodded. That made as much sense as anything else did. Sam yawned then and leaned a little more heavily into him. 

 

"Oh, and I found something else too. Another skeleton, complete with a knife buried in its neck and a little Goa'uld skeleton."

 

"Really?" he asked, intrigued. A Goa'uld had been one of the people seeking refuge in Paradise? Not likely, he decided grimly.

 

"Yeah, I mean I'm just guessing, but maybe that Goa'uld wanted to conquer this world and knew he couldn't bring weapons through, so he brought that funny lettuce. Maybe it was only suppose to make everybody submissive, not homicidal." 

 

Jack heard her yawn again and glancing down at her, he could see she was fighting to keep her eyes open. Carefully extracting her from his arms, he ignored her small moan of protest and reached for his vest, thankful he'd thought to grab one of the crude lengths of fabric they'd been using as a blanket. Quickly spreading it out on the ground, he lay down and Sam immediately lay down on her side next to him, resting her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he sighed contentedly. The night sky was brilliantly clear, the stars winking brightly at him. He wondered idly if one of the small, twinkling lights was their own sun or even Earth. 

 

"Hey, Sam," he said softly, "the moon's coming up." An almost half crescent of moon had appeared over the tallest ridge, looking incredibly close and big, reinforcing the 'alien-ness' of their location.

 

"What?" she murmured.

 

"The moon," he gestured towards the sky. She rolled onto her back and Jack adjusted his arm beneath her when she suddenly sat up.

 

"That's it!" she exclaimed, reaching over to where their gear was piled. 

 

"Sam?" he asked, puzzled as to what had her so excited.

 

"Yes," she said, her voice ringing with satisfaction and she lay back down next to him. She raised her arm, Harry's key in her hand. "Look, can you see it there, Jack?"

 

Okay, he saw the key, the flickering firelight illuminating the pearly white stones on it. "Yeah, it's Harry's key."

 

"No, don't you see?" She traced the ridge that ran down the center of the device. "See these two round circles? The big one and the small one?"

 

"Yeah," he nodded, the grooves outlining the two circles just visible, along with the center ridge.

 

"It's the planet and the moon, Jack."

 

"And this is important because?"

 

"We're on the moon, Jack," her voice full of what he recognized as suppressed excitement. "That device doesn't use wormhole technology to transport you across the galaxy. We were transported to the planet's moon!"

 

"So...you're saying we're on the moon? And that," he gestured towards the half-moon dominating the sky, "is the planet?"

 

"Yes!" She looked at the device for a few moments longer, before lowering her arm and curling up on her side, snuggling up next to him. Her arm rested across his chest and he felt her breasts move against him when she sighed. "Of course, that doesn't help us get back to the planet."

 

"No," Jack acknowledged. "But if you figured it out, surely someone at the SGC will make the same connection."

 

"Jonas was going to try and find some pictures of the artifact," she murmured.

 

"Well, there you have it!" Jack told her with more confidence than he currently felt, the sound of Harry's harsh cough reminding him of the seriousness of their situation. "He's a smart guy, he'll make the same connection."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack sat at the table, cleaning one of the P-90's when he heard Harry stir. Setting the weapon down, he crossed over to the pallet next to the fire pit where Harry lay. He knelt down next to the Harry and his eyes fluttered open. Jack was relieved to see that he looked somewhat lucid. 

 

"Some retirement this turned out to be," Harry spoke, his voice rusty from disuse.

"How are you doing?"

"My head's a bit clearer." Harry took a deep breath, which ended in a cough that was still a bit too deep. "Still got this damn cough. How long have I been out?"

"About a day or so."

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" He added quickly, "I didn't hurt Major Carter, did I?"

"No," Jack nodded. "It wasn't your fault. None of the people here could stop themselves. Carter found the skeleton of a Goa'uld. We figure that he tried to sabotage this paradise with that funky lettuce, since he couldn't bring a weapon through the door. The residents here killed him and themselves."

"Sorry, Jack," he murmured. "I never should have dragged you into this."

"Yes Harry, you've been a very bad boy."

 

"How is he?" Sam walked up, kneeling down next to him and Maybourne. 

"Awake."

 

"That's good," Sam replied, feeling his forehead and frowning. "You still have a fever." 

 

Harry started coughing again, the air rattling in and out of his lungs. He lay back after the paroxysm finished, pale and sweaty.

"Hey, don't you die on us now," Jack admonished him, still somewhat alarmed by his cough.

"What difference would it make?" he wheezed, his eyes closed and breathing heavily with the exertion.

Jack heard it before he saw it and Sam stood, shading her eyes against the bright sun. He felt relief rush through him when the Tel'tac appeared on the horizon and then flew low over them. Jack stood then, as well, and wrapped his arm around Sam, kissing her soundly. 

 

Looking back down at Harry, he said, "Because we're about to be rescued."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Isn't it?" Sam agreed, resting her head on his shoulder.

Harry looked up at them and said, his voice strained. "I can't go back, I'd rather die here than spend the rest of my life in jail.

"Yeah, um, well, Carter and I've been giving that some thought." She gave him a look that said 'we have' and he just smiled at her. "We think you've suffered enough. Hell, I almost got to shoot you."

 

"Like psychedelic arugula wasn't enough?" Harry commented dryly.

 

Jack watched Sam's face carefully when he spoke next. "I think the Tok'ra should be able to find a nice planet for you." She nodded, her eyes tender and full of approval.

"Thanks, Jack."

Once more hugging Sam tight, Jack murmured, "Sure, Harry, sure."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They'd arrived at the SGC in the middle of the night, after Jolen rather abruptly dropped them off at the planet. At least the enigmatic Tok'ra had agreed to help Harry find a suitable 'home'. Jack wasn't worried about Harry, he was a conniving scoundrel and Jack knew he'd negotiate a cushy deal with the Tok'ra. The SF's on duty in the Gateroom and the night duty officer had seemed pleased to see them. And Teal'c and Jonas had shown up only minutes after they'd been escorted to the infirmary. And while it had been great to be back and to see Jonas and Teal'c, Jack was worried that what he and Sam had shared on the planet would start to fade and disappear the longer they were back and surrounded by everything that kept them apart. 

 

And since protocol was protocol and they were back on Earth, they'd been whisked off for their routine medical exam, which was mercifully brief. And then he'd had his first hot shower in almost a month and then breakfast—he couldn't remember when he'd last eaten such good eggs and bacon. And the coffee? He was in heaven. And all the while, Sam had been close by, but then so were Jonas and Teal'c and everyone else, who were leaving duty or coming on duty, who were eager to greet them on their return. Thank god Hammond had kept the debriefing to a minimum, only requesting that they both report back for duty in forty-eight hours. 

 

Jack was eager to leave and had to stifle his disappointment when Hammond requested his presence in his office after dismissing everyone else. He watched as his team, no he corrected, as Sam left the room and waited impatiently for whatever Hammond had to say. It took all his effort to concentrate on Hammond and he must've given the correct answers, even though his thoughts were on his lover, because he was finally dismissed ten minutes later.

 

Jack caught up with her at the elevators. She had changed into jeans and a sweater, her jacket over one arm and a duffel over her shoulder. The hustle and bustle of the SGC had reached almost overwhelming proportions and there was nothing more Jack wanted to do than to go home. He knew he'd get used to it again; the noises, the smells, the recycled air, the feel of cement under his feet, hell, cement all around him. But right now, he needed fresh air and he needed sky...and he needed Sam. He didn't say anything, just smiled and stood by her side and waited for the elevator doors to open and followed her in.

 

They rode in comfortable silence to the surface, changing elevators and passing through checkpoints. Every now and then someone would greet them, happy for their return. And then they were on the surface. He paused at the last checkpoint, following her through and she touched his arm. He felt the electricity shoot through him, even through the leather of his jacket. 

 

"I'll follow you."

 

It was a statement, not a question and he felt some of the dread he'd been feeling ever since they'd returned start to diminish. He nodded and headed towards the parking structure.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam looked around curiously, setting her duffel on a nearby chair and shrugging out of her jacket. It had been years since she'd been to Jack's house and looking around, she realized it hadn't changed too much. What had changed however were her reasons for being there. She wandered over to the picture window, looking out on the beautiful, spring day. She felt strangely disoriented. She had so badly wanted to return to Earth, but now that they were here she found herself longing to be back on the moon. Okay, maybe without all the inconveniences, but on the moon with Jack...just the two of them...and Maybourne. She grinned suddenly, remembering Jolen's long-suffering looks and Maybourne's grouchy complaining—and requests—for his ultimate relocation. 

 

It had been harder than she expected, to be back at the SGC and revert to 'Carter' when she'd become so used to being 'Sam'. She sighed, life had seemed so much easier back on the moon. It only remained to be seen if she could make life here easy as well. Rubbing her arms against the chill in the room, she heard the sounds of a furnace rumbling to life. Jack appeared then and immediately crossed to her, wrapping his arms around her. 

 

"Cold?" he murmured, nuzzling her ear.

 

"Not anymore," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning against him.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking her hair. "You looked...thoughtful."

 

She smiled against his shoulder, turning her face into his neck and pressing a soft kiss to his throat. "Just thinking that life was simpler back on the moon."

 

"Yeah, it was." He pulled back and she found herself looking right into his deep brown eyes. "It can be simple here."

 

He meant it, his whole expression radiated sincerity. "Yes, I think you're right." She took a deep breath, "I've been thinking." 

 

He grinned and lightly caressed her hair. "So what else is new?"

 

She smiled as well, rubbing her head against his hand. He let it drift lightly through her hair before coming to rest on her nape. "General Kerrigan's been calling again about that teaching position at the Academy." He didn't say anything, his expression never changed. She hurried on, "I know Hammond would keep me as a consultant for the SGC, he's said as much to Kerrigan." She held her breath, more anxious than she had realized while she waited for his reply.

 

"Will that be enough?" he finally asked.

 

This wasn't something she had considered idly. This offer wasn't anything new, Kerrigan had been subtly and not so subtly recruiting her for over a year. And while she'd only been mildly interested before, now that she knew what she could have with Jack, it had become the solution. And even though she was sure of her decision, her voice still quivered slightly, because she wasn't so sure of him. He wasn't giving her any clues, his expression unreadable.

 

"As long as I have you, it will be more than enough."

 

The tenseness she had only been subliminally aware of left his face and he pulled her back into his arms, crushing her to his chest. His big body shuddered against her and she held him even tighter, stroking her hand soothingly up and down his back. "I would never ask you to do that," he finally whispered, his low voice and vibrating with emotion.

 

She knew that, of course. It was one of the many reasons why she loved him, but it was still nice to hear. Just as she knew she would never ask him to leave the SGC. "I know," she murmured, nuzzling his throat. "You don't have to ask." She pulled back then, so she could see his face. Cradling his clean-shaven face between her hands, she gazed in wonder at the love and yes, relief, shining in his beautiful brown eyes. Her lips curved in a tender smile. "I love you." 

 

His eyes blazed with passion and he turned his face, kissing her palm. She felt her knees go weak at that amazingly humble gesture from such a strong man. Caressing his cheek in return, she rested her head against his shoulder. "I take it you'll sign my transfer papers?" she asked, her tone light compared to the trepidation she still felt, since he hadn't actually said anything.... 

 

The large hands that had been gliding up and down her back stopped at her waist and tightened. "I'll do whatever you want, Sam," he murmured into her hair. He moved suddenly and she found herself once more gazing into his intense eyes, one hand once more resting warmly on her nape. "Anything to keep you with me."

 

She felt her knees turn to jelly again and this time she didn't fight it, she simply leaned more heavily against him. Looping her arms around his neck, she let him slowly guide her head towards him. Letting her eyes drift shut, she sighed softly, opening her mouth immediately at the first, tentative touch of his lips against hers. His mouth fastened hungrily on hers then, his tongue delving deep and she sucked on it eagerly. Oh god, she had missed this, even though it had only been a little more than twelve hours since they'd left the moon. She dimly realized she'd been worried that their last kiss before departing with Jolen would literally be their last kiss. 

 

He started to pull away and she clasped the back of his neck, trying to hold his mouth to hers, but he was too strong. "Jack," she protested vainly, when he suddenly swept her up into his arms. Sighing in contentment, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his throat while he carried her through the quiet house. 

 

When they arrived at his bedroom, he slowly lowered her to her feet. The room was cool and dim, the sunlight providing a soft illumination through the curtains. Once more, she found herself looking curiously around the room and her eyes fastened immediately on the picture on his bedside stand. Jack and Charlie and Sara...it shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. And it gave her this funny feeling inside and all of a sudden she wasn't so sure if this was the right thing—for either of them. 

 

Jack looked at her and then at the picture. And he knew. She started to blush, feeling flustered that he had seen her looking at the picture. His hands fell away from her and she felt incredibly vulnerable, standing in the middle of his bedroom. He stepped over to the bedside stand and picked the picture up. "This was taken about two months before he died." He handed it to her and not knowing what else to do, she took it from him. 

 

All three of them looked happy. The lump in the pit of her stomach started to grow. "You look very happy."

 

"We were," he said simply and took the picture from her cold fingers. He looked around the bedroom and then crossed over to the bookshelves that lined one wall. Shoving a model of a B-2 aside, he set the picture on the shelf. 

 

He turned back to her and she almost wept at the understanding she saw in his eyes. He reached out, lightly running his hands down her arms until he reached her hands. She gripped them tightly when he threaded his fingers through hers. "Just as I'm happy now." The relief that flooded through with his admission almost made her light-headed. He released his hold on her left hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. She kept her eyes locked with his. "But that's my past," he murmured. Her eyelids fluttered shut as his head lowered, his lips just brushing hers when he whispered, "you're my future."

 

The tears that she'd been fighting broke through, flowing silently down her cheeks while they kissed. He released her hand, his fingers lightly caressing her cheek, trailing through her tears. His hand slid slowly down to her throat and then his lips were brushing her tears away, gently kissing her eyelids. "Don't cry," he whispered, "unless those are tears of happiness?"

 

She sniffled and couldn't help but smile, the soft and indulgent tone of his voice infinitely comforting. Opening her eyes, she gazed in renewed wonder at this man that she loved. "Definitely tears of happiness," she reassured him. 

 

"Good," he murmured, his hands running lightly down her ribcage until they came to rest at her waist. His eyes were once more dark with desire and she felt the resurgence of her own passion, rising to meet his. He slowly smiled and she melted even more, shuffling backwards at his urging, until she was trapped between him and the bed. The hands at her waist slipped to the button of her jeans, those clever fingers making quick work of the fastening. And then those same hands detoured to the hem of her sweater and she raised her arms while he pulled it over her head, leaving her in only a brief tank top. His eyes flared with heat and she felt the warmth throughout her entire body.

 

Shaking her hair into place, she smiled seductively and trailed her hands up his chest until she reached his collar. Deftly unfastening the buttons, she tugged his shirt off and then growled in frustration when she discovered he was wearing a T-shirt. He grinned and she jerked it out of his trousers and quickly pulled it over his head. Finally! She sighed with appreciation, stroking her hands down his chest, caressing the firm muscles, ruffling her fingers through the fine hairs there. She leaned into him, pressing hot kisses along his collarbone, his fingers warm against her back as he nimbly unfastened her bra. 

 

Nipping gently at his shoulder, she ran her hands down his ribs and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his trousers. Smiling wickedly, she let herself fall back onto the bed, pulling him with her. They were both breathless and laughing when they finally sorted out their various limbs, Jack laying heavily against her, bracing himself over her on his elbows. Somewhere along the way she'd lost her bra, which was a very good thing, judging by the look in his eyes. She wriggled beneath him, spreading her legs to cradle his hips, when she suddenly realized something. Moaning softly, she wriggled a bit more. A bed...it was a bed.

 

"Sam," her lover groaned harshly, "what are you doing?" His hips pressed heavily against hers, stilling her movements.

 

"It's a bed, Jack." She sighed in bliss, luxuriating in the soft, comfortable mattress cradling her and the equally wonderful feel of Jack on top of her. 

 

He grinned down at her. "It's going to be a hell of a lot easier on the knees."

 

She giggled and then sighed again as Jack lowered his head down to hers, his chest pressing nicely against her breasts. Their lips met, their kisses becoming immediately open-mouthed and totally carnal. Sam wrapped her arms around his shoulders, rubbing her breasts against his chest, glorying in the throttled groan that sounded from deep in his chest. Nipping at his lips, she ran her hands down his back until they reached the waistband of his khakis. Working them caressingly between their bodies, she neatly unfastened them, only mildly distracted by the hot, wet kisses he currently pressed to her throat. 

 

Slyly worming one hand inside the open fly, she massaged his rigid length through the soft cotton of his boxers. He moaned, just like she'd known he would, and she continued with the insistent strokes until his hips were moving in time with her caresses. Satisfied with his response, she slowly withdrew her hand and pressed firmly against his chest, until he rolled off her and onto his back.

 

She immediately sat up, her hands once more going to the waistband of his trousers when his moan of pure pleasure stopped her. Kneeling beside him, she smiled indulgently down at her lover. His eyes were closed and a look of pure bliss was on his face. "Nice, eh?" she murmured, returning to her task of getting him naked.

 

He obediently raised his hips, aiding her in the removal of his trousers and boxers. "I hadn't realized how much I missed this, until now." She chuckled softly, not at all insulted that he was referring to the bed and not her. 

 

"Is that all you've missed?" she asked, pulling his trousers down his legs and over his feet. 

 

"No," he murmured, his voice thoughtful. "I missed hot showers, electricity." She pulled one sock off next, pausing to gently massage his foot before going on to the next one. "Mess hall food." She chuckled again, tugging his other sock off and massaging his foot, gently kneading each toe. "Clean clothes, soap."

 

"Hmm?" she murmured idly, releasing his foot. Quickly shimmying out of her jeans and panties, she once more knelt at his feet. Pressing a brief kiss to his big toe, she began to lazily feather her fingers in light caresses up his calves.

 

"Television, hockey." Reaching his knees, she pressed lightly against them and he shifted, spreading his legs so she could kneel more comfortably between them. She glanced up at him, his eyes were closed and he still had that dreamy look on his face, though his breathing—she was pleased to note—was a bit more ragged. "Toothpaste, toilet paper...." 

 

She deliberately stroked her hands upwards, enjoying the rough and silky feel of his hair covered thighs. He groaned softly, his hips moving subtly towards her, his whole body practically vibrating to her touch as she worked her way slowly towards his straining penis. Reaching her destination, Sam was filled with unexpected indecision. She really wanted to hold all that power and life in her hands, to taste him...yet, the hollow, achy feeling inside her begged to be filled. But, she finally decided happily, lightly raking her nails across his belly and just stopping short of his penis, they did have all day...and all night. Bracing herself with one hand on his hipbone, she smiled and lowered her head. 

 

"My truck..." his voice trailed off and ended in a strangled groan that sounded suspiciously like her name. Licking delicately along the shaft, she stroked him with her other hand, gently caressing him the way she knew that he liked, the way that would soon have him begging her to put an end to the sweet torture. Which she would gladly do, once she'd satisfied her hunger with her all day lollipop. 

 

Swirling her tongue around the swollen head and teasing it with light touches, she was only vaguely aware of his hand now stroking her hair, encouraging her. Sucking the head into her mouth, she applied herself diligently to her task, glorying in the freedom that came from finally being able to express her love. He tasted so good, she though dreamily, continuing with her leisurely caresses and kneading his hipbone with her other hand. Running her tongue down one side of his shaft and tickling that oh-so sensitive spot at the base, she smiled to herself when he groaned harshly and his hips jerked against her. She could do this forever, she decided, when her world was suddenly turned upside down. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She was killing him, her hot mouth and clever hands were slowly but surely pushing him over the edge. But Jack didn't want their first time here on Earth—in his home and in his bed—to end with him coming in her mouth. Which meant he had to slow things down. It took all his concentration, but he finally found the strength to pull her hot mouth away from his engorged shaft, knowing even greater fulfillment awaited him in her sleek body. Growling low in his throat, he grabbed Sam under her arms, ignoring her small whimper of protest, rolling them until she was on her back and he was nestled snugly between her spread thighs. 

 

Lowering his head, he only caught a glimpse of her startled expression before his mouth met hers in a ravenous kiss. Rotating his hips deliberately against hers, he caressed her slick folds with his hard length. Biting at her lips, he broke the kiss and sat back on his knees, running his hands down her flanks in a sweeping caress until he came to her hips. "Sam," he murmured roughly, gliding his hands to the back of her knees, coaxing her to open herself fully to him, until her ankles were resting on his shoulders. 

 

She opened her eyes, their brilliance almost blinding him, shining with love...and trust...and acceptance. "Jack," she moaned softly, her breathless plea encouraging him as he fit himself to her, instinctively finding his way through her slick folds until the broad head of his penis just broached her tender opening. He flexed his hips and groaned, sliding incrementally into her tight passage. Even after all the times they'd made love during the past few weeks, it still thrilled him anew each time he entered her. The initial resistance to his incursion and then the sweet contractions as she slowly accepted him. 

 

He groaned at the overwhelming sensations and gripping her hips tightly, suddenly thrust hard, until he was touching her womb, embedding himself fully in her silky depths. She moaned softly and he briefly wondered if he was hurting her, but the look of utter bliss on her face assured him that she felt the same rapture. But he asked, anyway. "Are you okay?" he managed to growl, just hanging onto his control. 

 

Her dazed blue eyes focused on him and her lips curved in that indulgent smile he had grown so accustomed to seeing on her face. "Yes," she whispered, wrapping her hands around his wrists and rolling her hips against his. 

 

The rumble started from deep within his chest and he felt her nails dig into his flesh moments before he started pounding into her. Oh god, it felt like years since he'd made love to her, instead of just one day. He knew he'd never get enough of her, never tire of making love to her and never-ever want to let her go. He wanted to make it last forever and yet the lure of ecstasy pushed him onward. Thrusting hard and deep, Jack claimed her as his in the most fundamental way possible. Her hips moved in synchrony with his, aiding in their mutual pleasure, her soft cries intensifying with each passing minute.

 

Jack knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he desperately needed Sam to come with him. Especially this time.... Tugging his arms free from her grasp, he shifted her legs until her knees rested in the crook of his elbows and he settled his weight more fully against her. She moaned in approval, angling her pelvis to more easily accommodate him and wrapping her arms around his back. Moving slowly and deliberately, Jack thrust heavily into her, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Coaxing her legs around his waist, he slipped a sure hand between their joined bodies, his eyes meeting hers in surprised delight when he encountered her hand. Her lips curved in an alluring smile and he smiled tightly in return, letting her guide his movements as he slowly started stroking her clitoris. 

 

He watched it happen for her and knew he'd never get tired of the sight. The flush that started on her chest and spread slowly up her throat to her cheeks. Her panting breaths leaving slightly parted lips on soft sighs that sounded suspiciously like his name. And her eyes...her luminous blue eyes, where he would gladly lose himself forever in their soft depths. She gasped and he thrust deep, caressing her insistently and then she cried his name, their eyes meeting in a timeless moment of recognition and love. Two hearts and souls, redeemed and reunited, bound together now by ties far stronger than any rules or regulations could ever hope to break. 

 

Jack held his lover tightly and continued his caresses while her orgasm cascaded through her, driving her beyond mere pleasure and into rapture. But all too soon the lure of her release called to him. Setting free his self-imposed restraint, Jack followed her into ecstasy, his orgasm washing through him in an endless wave of pleasure. When he had emptied himself fully into his lover, he moaned softly and collapsed trembling in the haven of her arms. Cradled in his lover's arms, he sighed raggedly in utter contentment. The unease that had been present ever since the Tok'ra had found them finally fading in the aftermath of their mutual passion. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

EPILOG

 

Sam was standing out on the deck when Jack found her, a glass of wine in her hand, presumably the open bottle of Chardonnay he'd seen in the refrigerator. It was still fairly cool, the warmth of the early spring days disappearing as soon as the sun set. Closing the sliding glass door behind him, Jack crossed over to Sam and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She sighed and relaxed into his embrace, leaning against him and letting her head rest on his shoulder. "Whatcha' doing?" he murmured into ear. His nose brushed her hair and he inhaled deeply, enjoying the familiar scents of Sam and her shampoo. 

 

"Watching the moon," she said softly, gesturing towards the night sky with her wineglass.

 

Jack looked up, the full moon glowing brightly in the night sky, just above the ridge behind his home. It was a comforting and familiar site, made even more so after being stranded for weeks in Harry's 'paradise'. He angled his head so he could see Sam, her eyes a dreamy blue, the moonlight making her skin even more translucent. "Beautiful," he whispered, and he wasn't referring to the moon.

 

"Yes, it is." She sighed, leaning a bit more heavily against him.

 

"Are you sure you're going to be happy?" he asked, tightening his arms around her. He wasn't sure why he felt so insecure, it wasn't like him. She had told him often enough over the past few days that it was what she wanted. That it was the best thing she could do, for both of them. 

 

She set her wineglass down on the railing and turned in his arms. Jack stepped back a pace, looping his arms loosely around her waist. Her eyes were soft, her lips curving in a tender smile as she raised a hand and delicately caressed his cheek. Her fingers were cool as they trailed down his neck before resting on his shoulder. "How many times are we going to have this discussion before you believe me?" she asked, her voice was teasing but Jack could hear the uncertainty behind it. 

 

Even before they'd returned to Earth, he'd been thinking of various scenarios where they could be together and still be involved with the SGC. Jack had decided he would retire, hell, he already had the paperwork waiting in his desk drawer. And then Sam had presented him with this fait accompli. She insisted she was getting the best of both worlds, by taking the part-time teaching appointment and retaining a consultant position to the scientific and research teams of the SGC. Kerrigan had been ecstatic, Hammond less so, but he hadn't discouraged her. And as for him? Deep down Jack knew she was doing it just for him, saving him from having to make a decision that would remove him from the SGC. And god help him, he'd let her do it and love her all the more because of it.

 

"It's what I want, Jack." She looked annoyed and amused as she repeated herself—again. "After everything that's happened, I want us to be together and this transfer will make that happen."

 

"I just don't want you to be sorry."

 

"Jack O'Neill." Her hand tightened on his nape and she answered in what he immediately recognized as her no-nonsense voice. "I will never be sorry for loving you. Is that understood? Mister?"

 

Allowing her to pull his head down to hers, Jack grinned and murmured, "Yes ma'am," as her lips fastened on his. Wrapping her securely in his arms, he marveled anew at the wonder of her kisses and the love she so willingly professed for him. He still wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve this chance with her, but he decided from this moment on, he'd quit questioning the circumstances that had ultimately brought them to this point. 

 

Their sweet kiss ended and Jack continued to hold her tenderly in his arms. Sam sighed, the sound of peace and contentment that warmed his soul, and he loosened his hold when she turned and leaned back against his chest, once more gazing up at the starry sky. 

"Do you think he's happy?"

 

"Hmm?" Jack murmured, his attention focused more on kissing the soft skin under her ear than her question.

 

"Colonel Maybourne. Do you think he's happy?"

 

He reluctantly stopped nuzzling Sam's neck and looked up at the sky. The man in the moon smiled down on them, the stars winking brightly. "I hope so," he said sincerely. "As much of a rat bastard," she giggled then and he smiled, his arms tightening around her waist, "as he is, we owe him."

 

"We do?" she asked, the skepticism in her voice clear.

 

"Sure, if he hadn't lied to me—yet again—and gone through the doorway to the moon, none of this would have happened."

 

"You may be right," she agreed. She reached out then, picking her wineglass up from where it sat on the rail and raised it to the night sky. "To Harry Maybourne. May he find his paradise."

 

Jack snorted. "And if he doesn't, I'm sure he'll con someone into taking him there." Sam chuckled and Jack smiled, too content with life himself to harbor much animosity towards Harry. He could be generous, he decided, now that he had found his paradise in Sam's loving arms. 

 

THE END


End file.
